Winter's Child
by Hetabri09
Summary: This is a story about Kendall Logan From Earth-9811 before she became known as Torrent. From her birth to her adolescents, follow the X-men's Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning__ game room__… _

With both Colossus and Shadow-cat sitting behind them, Iceman and Rogue continue to play video games. Bobby corrects Rogue what she's doing wrong in the game, but she claims she knows what she's doing. Bobby wants to do it for her, but Rogue shouts at him not to, defending she's only trying to learn how to play the stupid game so they can do it together... not so she can watch him play.

"Come on it'll only be a second "Bobby promises and tries to take the controller out of her hand. Moving gently closer to Rogue's hand, he starts touching her glove. Rogue freaks out because of this and leaves the room, starting to cry and shouting. "Don't you touch me!" Bobby doesn't know what he did wrong, because he saw Rogue wearing her gloves, meaning it was safe.

While Bobby follows Rogue outside, Colossus walks over to Kitty, who still sits in the couch, reading. "We never have a dull moment around here do we"Peter jokes, but Kitty ignores him. "Katya" He says and goes to sit next to her.

"Is everything okay?"He asked. "Oh, I'm sorry Petya for ignoring you; I'm just distracted "She says twirling a lock of her brown hair as she flips through a book, the once future King by TH White. "Is it a good book Katya?"He then asked moving closer to her. He notices the book was Ororo's by the white and gold tassel book mark and from the hand written notes under highlighted sections.

Kitty was in college studying Philosophy; So Ororo suggested the book for her paper.

"I don't even know" She answers. "Katya?"He questions her. "Would you like some tea it will calm your anxiety" He continued. "I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind recently and I've been thinking about something's lately but there not important, don't worry about me okay Petya." She says kissing his cheek.

He tucks a lock of her loose hair behind her ears and leaves. She barely even notices that he's gone.

_At the same time, in the Danger Room__..._

"Storm keep focus on Loki, he's the one with the power, I'll try and keep the others occupied" Logan shouts her way. Wolverine and Storm are training together, with fight simulations of the Liberators. With his claws Slashing through Colonel Al-Rahman.

After giving Perun a powerful electrical shock, she promises to do that. However, the Crimson Dynamo sneaks up on Logan, and punches him. Logan flies towards Storm, and they both fall on the ground. Storm gets on top of Logan's body. "Are you alright? Logan." Storm asks.

Logan smiles a rare smile. "I have my healing factor darlin," He says. "Are you okay?"He then asks. Storm smiled. "I'll live". Ororo chuckles and they silently lock eyes the tension sparks between the two as their lips where mere inches away from each other. Logan's hands grip Ororo's arms as they stared at each other not one making the move. However, Storm interrupts. "Hey bubby, you don't mine if we go ahead and finish this program that I worked so hard to write."

"Fine by me" Logan says as storm gets up and is ready to give it another go. Logan snikts his claw out again and tells Storm to this time pick up the rest of the Liberators with a tornado or something. "I'll be gutting Loki!"

_2Year's later Danger room_…

A new mutant and student named Corbel Jean-Luc Breathnach finds Professor Xavier observing a danger session between Nightcrawler and Colossus in the Danger Room's Control Perch. He had untamed dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore casual clothing, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white and black checkered collared polo shirt.

"Professor, I would like to talk to about-"He starts before hearing metal clank against metal .Turns and looks out the observation window that was the highest point of danger room ,it was also a control systems room. And Professor Xavier leans over and presses down a speaker button. "That was excellent Colossus, Nightcrawler would you like me to level up and change the conditions" Xavier asked speaking into the microphone.

"Da!"Colossus shouts. "Protect Nightcrawler project Alpha –Gama" Colossus continues. "Mein gott!"Nightcrawler protested. "Professor I will not be condoned to such lucid acts" Shouts as he Teleports from his high perch leaving behind an inky navy blue smoke. Charles chuckles. "Think fast, Sinyi" Colossus said effectively blocking an extracting claw bot. He laughs. "This is fun, Ya" He says standing back to back to Nightcrawler. Kurt said something that wasn't audible to Xavier and Corbel.

"Oh Wow! Amazing" He comments on his art teacher's ability never once seeing the man in action before he couldn't believe his soft spoken art teacher so awesome. Charles chuckled at his unbridle excitement.

Xavier takes notice and smiles.

"You must be Corbel, Colossus has spoken quiet highly of you says you have quite the talent"Charles says. "Oh really he likes my art!" He says passionately. "Your drawings of storm are quite lifelike" Xavier continues. Corbel chuckles nervously and blushes. "What's Professor Rasputin's power like, Professor Xavier?"He asked looking down at his teacher changing the subject. "Piotr is a mutant who possesses the ability to transform his body into organic steel giving him immense strength and durability, you're professor is among the physically strongest X-men "He explains. Corbel settles on his feet. Looking out, He hears Piotr Laugh boisterously.

"I think the other teachers are going out tonight" He turns to Charles. "Professor Logan and Head Mistress Ororo, even Professor Hank and Ms. Reyes" He continues.

"I think that will be good for everyone, lately Kitty seems to be the only one who gets out to do anything "He jokes." She likes her little adventures with Spider-Man" He continues. "Thank you for reminding me, a car is going be here any minute now to pick me up, I don't want to be late for my dinner date" He says.

Corbel is a bit startled to hear the Professor has a date. Charles smiled. "I'm handicapped and not dead I'm meeting a woman, I will be discussing business with her. But I still see it as a date."

Corbel smiled. "Oh, I understand professor it's a business date but your lady friend is attractive enough for you to wish you're on a date"

Charles laughed. "Goodnight, Corbel"

"Goodnight, sir" He says. As Charles leaves, Corbel stayed and watched his Professor. His eyes widen with every move Piotr makes pulls out a small sketch book and pencil from his back pocket. He smiles sketching his teacher.

Down Stairs Kitty notices Storm and Wolverine leaving. And she runs towards them. "Logan, can I Get a ride?" She asks. "Wish I can Pun 'kin but I don't have enough room on my bike "He says just as Storm climbs on behind him "Hello, kitten" Ororo says as she straps on her helmet.

"Are you two going out on a date?"Kitty asked. Storm chuckles lightly as she wraps her arms around Logan's waist. "It's nothing like that" She said. Charles smiled wheeling over to kitty. "My car will arrive here shortly I can easily drop you off on my, to the restaurant" Kitty cheers and happily hugs the Professor.

"A restaurant?" Kitty questioned. Charles smiled. "Got a date chuck?"Logan asked."You can say that "He answers. He hears Storm giggle. "Who's the lucky lady Professor?"Storm asked. "Oh, It's someone you might be familiar with Storm" He answers. Logan looks to her for confirmation she shrugged her shoulders coming up with nothing. "Well, whoever she is I'm sure you would have a good time, Sir" Storm answers.

He nods his head agreeing with her. "Goodnight you two, I'm going to freshen up a bit" Charles takes off. Kitty says her goodbyes before catching up with Charles. And she tells him she'll meet him in the foyer. And he agrees. She stays in the hall and listens for Logan's motorcycle to Rev off with that familiar sound. She smiles to herself walking towards the foyer.

At a local bar, Storm and Logan are playing pool. Storm already won two games and tells Logan to get the balls ready again. Logan does. "Storm you might want to stop using your powers like we agreed" He says as he sets the table.

"Either the table is rigged or they've got trouble of tiny gusts of wind guiding yer balls into the pockets, but I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that" Logan says looking up at her. Storm smiles, agreeing with that last statement.

Logan coughs, Says he can't stand the smoke hanging around the bar. With his healing factor gone many things bother him and he has allergies the first time he sneezed it freaked him out. Storm smiled and caressed his cheek. Logan smirked. "Logan if you need to improve your game I more willing to help you "She says chalking her pool stick. Logan smiled.

"Sure I wouldn't mind that at all or maybe you can stop cheatin 'Ro" He says. Storm laughs. Ororo goes to win another game. Logan notices another man staring at her and doesn't like it. She jumps as she feels a tap on her shoulder. "Why don't you dump shortie and join me for a fun night out?"

Ororo smiles "Sorry that's not going to happen."

"Why don't you just move along" She continues. But he refuses. "You heard the lady, leave her alone, she's with me bub try to suggest that question to me now, and you'll see what happens next." Logan growls. "Logan" Storm whispers Logan's name holding him back. "Don't you touch me" Storm jumps back as the man grabs for her top. "Hey! Don't you understand the word no or are you just hard of hearing?"Logan says.

It only takes a few minutes for Logan to knock the guy out, Sheathing his claws. Storm notices something different about his claws. She takes note of it. "Come on 'Ro" Logan says.

They leave the bar and head towards Logan's bike. "That was honorable of you Logan, but you didn't have to do that I've handled men like that myself on many nights out" She says.

"Well, I'll like for that to stop" Logan answers tossing her helmet to her. She looks at him surprised holding her helmet slightly above her head. Stepping closer to her he closes the gap between them, finally bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. "How was that?"He asked after that long waited kiss.

"Better than most" She answers. He grins before she kisses him again. "We should head back to the mansion before they find out who did this mess" Logan suggest fixing his leather jacket. "Sure why not" storm says putting on her helmet and climbing onto the motorcycle.  
She smiles pulling herself closer to Logan.

Logan spent the night with Storm. Changing things between them forever. In the morning Logan wakes up in Storm's bed and groans as he tries to flex his hands but he notices that they were both wrapped with white gauze. He flexes his hand again seeing the redness of blood where's his claws would emerge then the memories raced through his mind. He turns to the right and hears the showers running in the bathroom. Storm he thought suddenly, getting out of bed as he goes to knock the door Ororo emerges from the bathroom, wrapped in a robe and smiled. "Mornin' Ro" He says,

She gives him a seductive "Hello, there," followed by a passionate kiss. Caught up in the moment, Logan is more than happy to reciprocate. "You were fantastic last night" Storm says breaking the kiss. "You too," he replies, quietly. Moving into the now-unoccupied bathroom. "Are your hands feeling better?"She asked.

"They're a little stiff but I can manage them," He replies sheepishly flexing them.

"When you're finished let me change the gauze" She says.

"Okay" She hears him answers. And the shower turns on; she smiles and goes off to change. Many minutes later, Logan emerges from the bathroom with pummel of steam behind him drying his dark hair with one towel and another wrapped around his waist.

"Here I freshened up your clothes a little for you" She says handing him a folded pair of dark blue jeans and red plaid shirt and the white shirt he wore under it. "Thank you 'Ro"

"You're welcome I'll be out on the veranda, when your done" She says.

"Okay" He answers. Resting his clothes on her now made bed he continues to dry his hair. Once he finished he ran his hand through his hair, and shakes it loose. Soon after he changes into his clothes.

"Storm" Logan calls. "I'm right here Logan no need be loud" She answers. "You look beautiful today 'Ro" He says as she enter the room. "Oh, Logan" She smiled.

"Are you blushing 'Ro?"

"I'm not here for you to torture me" She answers; stepping closer to him she takes whole of his hands and looks at his knuckles. "I noticed your claws were different, yesterday" She says bringing him to sit down on the bed. "I lost my metal claws back in Japan 'Ro I though you knew that" He answers. "No you never mentioned it to me before" She says forming a small rain could over his hands.

"Well it's a long story"

"The metal isn't really apart my mutation 'Ro what you saw yesterday were the real deal and they hurt like hell when I pop 'em out with my healing factor" He says flexing his hands. Storm's watched him with firmly pressed lips. "Logan" She says calmly with her hand against his cheek, His eyes closed once her lips crashed just against his kissing him passionately.

On a girls night out Storm sits with Kitty at a bar while the others danced and sang karaoke. Kitty nursed a White Russian while Storm held a bottle of water. Kitty looked surprised at Storm. "You're not drinking tonight?"She asked.

Storm breathed deeply before turning to kitty locking eyes at her. "I'm pregnant, kitten" She says. Six weeks to the day when she went out on that not a date with Logan, and the morning after, Ororo finds out that she was pregnant. Kitty gasps "Congratulations" She said smiling and hugging storm.

"But wait I didn't know you were seeing anyone" Kitty says. Ororo sighed combing her hand through her hair. "The father's Logan" Storm says without another word from Kitty. "Wolvie? I had known you two were close but this wow "Kitty said.

"Are you going to tell him? Do you need me to hold your hand? Or even just be there? You know I would do anything for you" Kitty says.

"Yes, I know Kitten but this is something I need to do alone" She answers.

"You're keeping it!" Kitty Exclaims.

"Of course I'm" Storm answers griping her water bottle tightly. "I'm going to be a big sister!" Kitty grins. Storm Smiles, slightly putting a clam hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Don't say a word to the other's I don't want him finding out that way you hear me kitten" Storm says. Kitty nods her head and drink from her old fashioned cup. "I just need a way to tell him,"She continues.

"My friendship with Logan means a lot to me Kitty I don't want something like this to get in the way of it, I trust Logan so deeply to the point where I didn't even think twice about letting go that said friendship when he started the X force," She says.

" I didn't like what we was doing We X-men don't kill and that was something I didn't want to be a part of, but six months later I'm back in his arms and teaching at the academy as head mistress again" She continues with her hands combing through her white tresses.

"You're going to be great mother, Ororo" Kitty spoke. "Thank you" She answers. After five failed attempts, she finally tells him during a Danger Room session. As they stood back to back, it was only a whisper but she knew he heard it loud and clear.

But what she wasn't expecting was the kiss from man known as the wolverine she received after he ended the session. "Logan?" She says as they parted. He simply smiles. Leaving her taken back.

Later in the evening the X men were gathered for dinner, Bobby laughing as Kurt teleported between him and kitty startling her and that's when Logan announced."STORM'S, HAVIN' MY BABY!"The table looked stunned looking there way, if a pin fell you would hear it. Kitty squealed, practically jumping out of her seat and ran over to Storm hugging her from behind. Ororo smiled patting Kitty on her arm. "How far along are you storm do you know?" She was asked by jubilee who was feeding a year old Shogo.

"Six weeks" She answers.

"Storm and Wolverine never would have thought" Bobby says.

"Congratulations, Storm and Logan" Professor Xavier says rolling into the kitchen with Cecilia Reyes-McCoy, Hank's wife, they have a four year old son named Ciaran.

"I guess we would be seeing each other regularly, " Cecilia says as she walks over to Beast. She looks up at him smiling. "And here I thought I was so good avoiding you" The room full of mutants laughs. "Well not too worry Storm we McCoy's has capable hands" Hank says as he walks closer to her and kitty. "Oh, I'm well versed in that, Hank" Storm answered.

Hank laughs boisterously, his large hands grips Storm's arms jovially. Storm chokes back a sob.

"Storm, are you okay?" She hears him ask. She looks up to him confused. "What?" She says.

"Your crying, my dear" He answers. _Oh!_ She wipes at her tears. "I'm just fine, happy even"

"Will you excuse me" She continues and gets up from her seat. Hank fixed his glasses that were perched on his nose.

Professor Xavier held Storm's wrist as she walked passed him, and they silently spoke to one another. She smiles again before leaving the kitchen. "Logan before your Afternoon class starts Ororo would like to have a word with you" Xavier says.

"She's okay isn't she Charlie?"Logan asked. "Oh, yes she's quite fine she just wants to have a heart to heart conversation with you that's all" Xavier answers.

"Sure" Logan answers as he presses his lips to a glass cup.

The kitchen remained quite aside from Shogo's babble.

"Logan, may I have a word" Hank says. "Uh, sure" Logan answered hitting down a cup. The two men walk out of the kitchen and into the hall way. And spoke with in shushed tones. Beast explains to Logan that this storm's first pregnancy and knowing how her emotion stirs up the weather outside she should take it easy and use her powers just yet.

That afternoon Storm and Logan did speak and she expresses her concerns and feelings even, and Logan took it all in saying that he understands her feeling and he'll be there for her and the baby and he took it as his chance to finally be normal.

* * *

Notes:

Kitty is in college and is 23 years old she is also dating Colossus.

The spider man kitty hangs out with is Miles Morales.

Kitty still regards Ororo as a mother figure.

Corbel Jean-Luc Breathnach an oc is a new mutant with the powers to adapt. He is also one of Colossus prized student's.

Storm told Logan that they just might not be cut out for friends when he recruits for the X force which she doesn't join in the X men second coming arc, this is when Night crawler supposedly died. I said supposedly because Night crawler is returning to the Marvel Universe this November.

Logan doesn't have his Healing factor or his metal claws.

The woman who Charles has a Dinner date/business talk with is Misty Knight. Storms know Misty during a time where she was Jean's roommate in college. Misty Knight is actually married to Iron fist Danny Rand, and they have a Son named Lucas. So it's strictly, business.

Night crawler and Professor Xavier are alive and well, while Jean and Scott are dead.

Ciaran is actually an Au Son of Beast and Cecilia was not sure if he has any powers at all but he does stand out with his dark skin and dark blue hair. They actually have two other children a normal human girl and young son, with Beast's mutation.


	2. Important School letter

Xavier's School For the gifted

1407 Gray malkin Lane Salem Center,

New York 10560

_**New Student Letter **_

Welcome all to the new school year with the repairs done to mansion we are ready to reopen the school's doors ,Here at Xavier's everyone has the right to and should expect to learn and each individual is worthy of respect. Classroom orderliness is necessary for an effective classroom hard work is necessary for learning.

Xavier's school for the gifted is now a Public Private school and all students must wear Uniforms any but school colors are prohibited our school colors are White ,blue, grey and Yellow but because we are a diverse school students are able to wear garments that is a part of their cultural identity, and or religion.

There's been some personnel age with_** Ms .Katharine Pryde** _stepping down as head Mistress replacing her well known senior member of the School and Graduate _**Ms. Ororo Munroe**_, _Professor Logan_ Remains as Headmaster.

_**New**_ Headmistress _**Ororo Munroe**_ would be teaching English, and Mutant Philosophy

**The remaining faculty**:

_**Professor Piotr Rasputin** _– Art, and Art History

_**Professor Paige Guthrie**_- French and School Librarian

_**Professor Kurt Wagner**_ – Music, Life sciences, and drama

_**Professor Jean-Paul Beaubier**_- Business and Consumer Law

_**Professor Bobby Drake**_ – Finance and accounting

_**Professor Remy Lebeau**_- Sex Ed

_**Professor Anna Marie**_ – Diction and Linguistics

_**Headmaster James Logan**_-Close quarters combat

_**Professor Hank McCoy**_ –Molecular Phylogenies, and biology

_**Dr. Cecilia Reyes**_-Resident Doctor

We would also like to Welcome New students:

Jason Rodeheaver-_ from_ _**Newport, Connecticut.**_

Iris Abbot- f_rom_ _**Telluride, Colorado.**_

Yemoja Hajjar -_from_ _**Afghanistan**__**.**_

Edesia Saar -_from __**Baltimore, Maryland.**_

Cosima Rudd- _from_ _**Hell's Kitchen, New York.**_

Sanjana Devi-_ from_ _**Honolulu**__**, Hawaii**__**.**_

Corbel Jean- Luc Breathnach -_from_ _**Westchester County, New York**_.

Let's have a smashing good time this Semester shall we.

Mutatis Mutandis

Sincerely yours, Vice Principal

Dr. Henry Phillip McCoy

* * *

The real story Starts next chapter,Stay tuned.


	3. reloaded

Hello All ,This is the start of my Story I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

(Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning)

The times they are a-changin.' A long-overdue game of baseball is being played in the Memorial Garden, overlooked by the newly rebuilt Institute for Higher Learning. With the summer semester starting the teachers organize a mixed student -teacher baseball game. With Storm captain of the blue team and Kitty the Captain of the gold team.

New student Edesia and Moonstar commentate on the game, which sees Kitty and Storm on opposing sides. This makes it interesting.

A young student named Adelaide she is a mutant with light based powers who goes by the name Stardust who always dreamt of space travel, with blonde pig tails and pink streaks she wore a pink multi Layered Tulle Skirt and a bright blue crop top at the home plate and preparing to face a pitch from, Kitty. In a full Chicago Cubs uniform surprising everyone but Kitty wore light summer clothing ,Kitty took her baseball seriously one of her many dreams besides becoming the president of the united states, was she wanted to be the pitcher whose final out won the World Series for the cubs.

In front of Colossus, who umpires, Nightcrawler squats behind her in his role of catcher. He does his best to distract her. Dani recaps the state of play for the assembled crowd which is a mixture of X-Men, their associates and students at the school.

It's the bottom of the ninth; bases are loaded with two outs. Storm's team leads by a run. For Storm, Who is three months pregnant with her and Logan's child, team consisted of Paige Guthrie who covers first base, Wolverine second, and on third new student Corbel. Outfielders are Rogue, Storm and Gambit.

For Kitty Pryde's gold team, Beast is at third base, Gwyneth at Second and Bobby covers first For Kitty, the game rests on her performance. She delivers a brush back, which startles Adelaide, and Kitty doffs her cap. "Made you _flinch_," she smirks. Adelaide gives her daggers in return but stays silent, as Colossus calls ball two. Adelaide taps her foot to the plate sending small kinetic shock waves underground; she smirks slightly preparing for another pitch.

"Professor Logan why are you on Head mistresses team?" Gwyneth asked her teacher. "'Cause she's my wife and get's the first dibs" He answers.

Gwyneth narrows her eyes "First dibs, what _that's_ supposed to mean, we asked first!" Logan simply tells her to stay focused; they're playing a game here.

Kitty's second pitch flies just as close as her first and Colossus warns her that a third will mean disqualification. Dani comments that a hit or ball four wins the game for the blue team. For Kitty, this is the pitch of the day. She takes a deep breath before winding up her third throw and launches it towards Adelaide is Hits a home run.

"You used your powers didn't you?" Kitty screams. "There's no way you can hit that ball" Kitty continues. "No I didn't!" Adelaide shouts. "_Girl's, Girl's Calm your selves_" The two stop and look towards Professor Xavier, who was wheeled over by Dr. Reyes.

Kitty is left fuming, as Storm's blue team celebrates their victory. Wolverine wanders over to her and assures her that it's only a game.

Back in the day, the school housed perhaps a dozen students, tops. It was totally clandestine then, because all students were mutants. That meant they were born with a wild genome, which gave them powers that separated them from the majority of humanity.

That, in turn, made them objects of fear and hatred throughout the world. Charles Xavier's dream was to forestall what some see as the inevitable confrontation between these branches of the human species.

Charles, though, no longer leads the X-Men, nor does he reside at the school. The school is no longer a secret and neither are the identities of the X-Men. Nowadays, there are a whole lot more mutants in the world than anybody ever dreamed of, which means a whole lot more potential flash-points.

* * *

Just like Classic X-men Stories I'm starting mine with a good 'ol baseball game.

New Student Edesia - She is a teletechnopath-meaning she can control machines with her mind.

New Student Adelaide -Has kinetic shock waves that disrupt the air and ground her around.


	4. Reloaded part 2

Later in the afternoon, Logan finds Storm asleep on the couch in the mansion's TV room where he noticed a white mug and a black leather back book sitting on the brown coffee table. Logan smirks. He remained silent for a moment taking in the vision of the woman before him; the air condition had blown again.

"'Ro, darlin get up" He spoke to her softly. She only mumbles and turns the other way. "Darlin" He says resting a calm hand on her shoulder. She finally turns towards him, and smiles. "Logan" She says softly reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"My word did I fall asleep on the couch again" She continued. "Thought you might like some company" He says rubbing her side as gently as he can, Sitting up she looked around the room and confirmed her surroundings.

"Oh Goddess, look at the time Logan why didn't you wake me up earlier" she says seeing that it was 12:27 A.M in a few Hours till the sun rises, A time were she normally wakes. Logan chuckled as he balanced himself on the balls of his feet in front of her.

"There's no reason for you to not sleep in away Hank says you need it" Logan says. "Logan, I'm three months pregnant, not dim-witted if I can still see my feet and walk around on my own, I'm going to do everything I can, hell I played baseball yesterday I'm in perfect health" She rants.

Logan smiles "Great game you played," Logan answers. "Oh yes it was quite fun," Storm answers. "In fact I-"Ororo opened her mouth to speak only to be stopped by the feeling of Logan's lips against her own .For a moment neither one of them breathed. They sat stiff. He pulled away slowly and Storm opened her eyes looking back into the man's before her, her husband. But she had to admit James Logan did his best to be normal.

He made the first the move but he looked away soon after looking almost shy even. She chuckled to herself the man known as the feral Wolverine, shy, no impossible. But to Ororo he had never looked more handsome. "Logan," She asked trying to look into his eyes.

Moving forward she wrapped her arms around his neck forcing him to look at her and kissed the man again. His thumb caresses her swelling belly, before he placed his hands beneath her lifting the woman from her seat on the couch.

She giggles, as he carries her up the long stair case her long white tresses cascade over his left arm as she rest her head on his chest. "Is this your way of pampering me" She says. As they reach a sliver door with a gold name plate reading Logan's quarters and Headmaster in black right underneath it. "I would keep you off your feet, any chance I get" He answers. Hefting her up slightly in his arms, she giggles.

He opens the door and walks into the room, resting her down onto his bed, the sheets were soft and were cobalt and white tartan .She sighed hugging the sheets close to her.

Watching him change, she giggles seeing a glimpse of his boxers they were white with little pink hearts more and more each day she sees the man James Logan show up and it delights her. She gazes around the room, seeing everything that he was, old pictures of the two of them together back then they were just really good friends. And their names were unanimous together.

She sighed when her eyes fell towards their wedding picture it was months ago but the day was still fresh in her mind she's been married before but this one wasn't for purpose.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"Logan asked breaking her thoughts as he slips on a pair of Silk burgundy pajama pants. "I have course planning to do with Hank ,Colossus and some of the other teachers and I have to see Dr. Reyes, and I have to get my classroom ready for the new semester, new seating plans ,it's all so nerve racking " Storm answered with a yawn.

"Remember Hank tells you to take it easy" He answers. "You don't have to do everything yourself, I can help you" He continues.

"No, its fine I can do it myself" She answers turning on her side her eyes never leaving his. Then she smiles. "You know I bought that as a three piece set" She says taking in his appearance. "I know" He answers.

"Come here, Logan" She says.

Logan smirks. Joining her, she laughs as their lips meet in a kiss.

The next morning, she laid his in arms waking up to his calm features. "Good morning, Logan" She whispers giving him a sweet kiss to the lips. He mumbles and wrinkles his nose in his sleep before waking up.

"It's 9A.M"She says.

Logan moved to his side and propped himself on his elbow, Looking at her. "Let me go with you" Logan says. Storm sighed looking at him.

"Okay, you can come" She says. "I don't want another word from you" She continues. "Yes, ma'ma boss lady" Logan says rising up from the bed. Storm chuckles softly. "You haven't called me that in years," Storm answers with a smile.

Storm wore a flowery plum dress, and Logan was in his usual the halls ways were quite.

"Peaceful isn't it" Strom Says.

"Yeah fer now" Logan Says as he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. She laughs. Ororo met with the other teachers who were surprised to see Logan walk in behind her who doesn't normally show up to the meeting stating that his classes don't need a curriculum.

"This is not my doing he insisted that he should come" Storm says as Logan pulls out her seat and helps her to sit down.

The meeting went on for an hour and a half. Logan sat bored spinning a pen between his fingers next to Storm's right.

"That's seems like a good plan, I love it" Storm says taking a large purple three inch binder from beast. He smiled at Storm. Logan sits up soon after taking the binder from her. She sighed looking at him.

With the meeting over, the two left after Storm said all of her goodbyes as she walked freely down the hall, Logan carried her binder. "You know I can carry that it's not too heavy" Storm says. Logan shakes his head. "Your one stubborn woman Storm" He says as they stop in front of her classroom.

"Stubborn? I beg your pardon, demanding maybe but Stubborn?"

"Ha!"She laughs. "Logan you're the most stubborn person I know" She says reaching for the door knob, he stops her by putting his own hand on the knob before her. She gasps as her fingers touched his hand. She narrows her eyes.

"Professor, your classroom" He says as he opened the door to her class room. He stopped her with a kiss to her lips.

"As Stubborn I may be, I'm only doing this for you, you're carrying my child Storm it's the best thing I can do fer now" Logan says as they parted. Her eyes blinked as she watched him curiously. Her lips pressed into a smile.

"I love you, Logan" She says kissing him. The rest of the evening Storm sat at her desk and told Logan were she wanted everything; He was finished in less than a minute.

"I guess you were right Logan I wouldn't had gotten all this done so quickly if I had done this by myself" She says propping her chin onto her hand. "We have the rest of the afternoon too are self's would you like to go on a date Mrs. Logan?" He asked. She looked surprised setting her arms onto her desk.

Her eyes never leaving his.

"Were to Mister Logan?" She says leaning over her desk tucking a lock of her white hair behind her ear.

"I was thinking Broadway" He answers with his elbows on her desk.

"Broadway" She said surprised sitting back. The suggestion made her smile though one of their many first dates was to a Broadway show.

"Yeah, ever since you took me to see Boy from OZ" He answers staring at her. She chuckled. "Oh yeah I remember, you really enjoyed yourself" She says parting his dark hair from his forehead.

"I've been on a Broadway kick since then" He gives her a small smile and continued. "I have two free balcony seats, and you know how I can't let down freebies and they are legit"

"Logan you sing and dance?" She teased. Her smile brightens as her hand caressed his jaw.

"'Ro I'm Full O' Surprises'" He answers. Storm giggles. She really giggles.

"Oh, really I never would have guessed" Storm says modestly.

Logan smirked; leaning over her desk he kissed her briefly.

* * *

In the Comic Storm and Wolverine did go on date to Broadway show were Logan breaks the four wall saying Huge reminds him of second coming.

Tell me what you like and what should change I'm all ears.


	5. Date Night

The neon lights are bright on Broadway as Ororo and Logan exits the theater just having seen **one man's worth. **The two adults wore formal attire to the show; Storm wore a beige pant's suit with gold embellish designs that barely hid her eighteen weeks pregnant stomach. Logan wore a simple white tux, button up shirt and black bow tie. Storm smiles when she steals glances of him.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Logan?" Storm asked."Of course I did" He answers wiping burgundy lipstick from the corner of his lips. Storm laughs. "We still have an hour before midnight, would you like to go get dinner before we head home?"Logan Asked. "Sure why not, where too" Storm says resting her hand on her stomach.

"You know there's this Steak house called BJ's not far from here, mutant friendly" Logan says. Storm stood with her arms folded. "Steak Logan I don't know" Storm."Come on 'Ro you would like it" Logan answers."I just don't know if I can eat anything heavy tonight" Storm says.

"'Ro" Logan says." Someday yer going to have ta eat real food" He continued."Okay" Storm smiles. But without warning a paparazzi member began to take pictures of the two X-men as if they were there for his own little photo shoot. Logan made a low growl from the back of his throat. A growl no one around them but Storm could hear.

His knuckles still red and bruised from wounds still healing .Ororo calms him with a soft hand to his shoulder. She whispers to him before posing for the now ecstatic photographer.

"Don't worry" She says discretely explains the effect of a hyper-ionized patch of air on a digital cameras memory card. Logan chuckled."You doll 'Ro"

Soon after there unprompted photo shoot .They arrived at the Steak house. Logan helps storm out of the truck once again. A young brown haired man with a white shirt tucked neatly in pressed black slacks around his waist he wore a small dark red apron came to Logan and looked all most star struck."You're the Wolverine and Storm aren't you?"

Storm looked up and stared at the young man and smiled as she stood closely to Logan. And with his gravelly voice Logan answered. "When we want to be"

"I'm a big fan of yours and the X-men" He says as he rolls up the sleeve of his cuffed white shirt to reveal a yellow and blue ombre 'Mutant Power' tattoo on his wrist. "Glad to have on our sides, dear" Storm says. "My young sister is mutant and she goes to public school" He says buttoning up the cuff of his shirt again.

"Hey young man, are you the Valet?" Storm asked. "Uh, Yes, I am" He answers.

"Xavier's always opened" Logan says handing the boy his keys. "I'll keep that in mind" he says. "You're in good hand's Mr. Logan" The young man says getting into the truck, before starting it up. Logan nods watching him pull of and round the corner. A crisp wind blew and storm made a sharp gasp. _So that's what winter air feels like?_ She then tugs on Logan's arm to get his attention. "Logan its getting cold we should go inside" She says."You cold 'Ro, ya feeling alright 'darling?"Logan questions.

"Yes apparently I can feel changes of temperature now; this pregnancy has done some odd changes to my mutation, my lightning is cold to touch now before it was a warm sensation I use to feel on my finger tips "She answers taking his arm onto hers."But now there's barely a spark only static" She continues.

"I promise you once the baby's born I'll train you, with your powers being inactive for so long when yer used to using them a lot I can see why yer having problems with it" Logan says.

They entered the restaurant and were greeted by the hostess and were taken to their table and were told that there server was going to be right with them as they were handed menus. A few minutes later she greeted a Waitress named Sasha to them who asked that would they like to drink. Storm ordered a glass pink lemonade and Logan ordered Root beer.

"Okay I'll get that right to you" Sasha says. "Thank you" Logan says.

"So how are things?"He asked as Storm shifted in her seat."What things?" She says opening her menu. Logan smirked."The baby 'darlin" She says. "Oh Dr. Reyes says everything is developing normally and I gained a little over eight and a half pounds and I'm healthy and should continued what I'm doing" She explains." Most mutant pregnancies go fairly well and with this being my first I'm surprised I didn't get any of the typical symptoms" She continued.

"Well they do say all women are different" Logan says." And maybe the kid has a healing factor developing as well" Logan says as he glanced up from his menu. "That can be-Logan" She says as she felt his hand on her knee. He chuckles and retracts his hand. "You tease" She says.

A few minutes' later Sasha returns, with coasters and two glasses nearly filled to the rim on a tray."Here you go" she setting glasses down to their respective owners."Would you like to order?"She asked.

"Not right now but, thank you" Storm answers."Alright take your time" Sasha says. Storm watched as Sasha walked over to another table. "We should really start thinking about names," Storm says drinking from her glass."What do you have right now?"Logan asked. "Xavier, Jean-Luc, or Matthew" She answers.

"Have any girl names?" He asked."I never really thought about girls names" She answers. "Wow you're really settled on to have a boy, aren't you" Logan says. "Logan you're the first man I've heard not to want a boy" Storm says. "Well I just like options" He answers.

"So what are your suggestions?" She said. "I was thinking about Addison, It has that girlish flare with an equal amount of toughness' to it an Addison would love to get messy, Mackenzie is also a tough name it rolls off just nicely" He answered.

"Such rebellious names" Storm says. Logan laughs before bringing his glass to his lips. "Either way 'Ro were both screwed" He says drinking. Storm giggles as she sipped from her straw.


	6. Date Night 2

Their conversation stopped once a dark red skirt was in there view, and a soft voice spoke to them Storm smiled looking up at the waitress.

"Would you like too order?"They were asked, by another young person she was a brunette with green blue eyes, and red lipstick. Her uniform was put to together well not a thing out of place. Storm noted and was _really, really cute_. Her black stocking had a nice contrast to the lace hem of her skirt. And the collar of the blouse was an adorable ruffled yoke.

"Sure" They both answered.

Logan ordered first, ordering the house special which he does regularly."And what would you like miss?" Storm was asked. "Huh, sorry."Storm says sitting up tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear. "I'll have what he's having" She says."Ms. Sasha she'll have that well done. She's pregnant" He says. The waitress eyes widen looking at storm.

"Guilty as charged" Storm says blushing."Congratulations" Sasha says."Thank you" Both Ororo and Logan answers."Your meals would be ready in a few, and I'll be right with you" Sasha says putting her notepad and red pen into her aprons front pocket.

"Thank you" Storm says.

"Sasha, dear if you mind a query?" Storm asked before the young woman could manage to leave. "Sure what would that be?"Sasha asked. Logan looked at Storm curiously. "My husband and I were just having a discussion about naming our unborn child and since you're young we wondered what names would fit now a day?"

"Do you know your baby's gender?"

"No not really, but I want a boy and he wants a girl" Storm answered. "Wow" Sasha laughs. "What names do you have so far?"Sasha asked. "Too many" Logan mumbles. Storm laughs. "Well my favorite right now is Xavier, in honor of my beloved professor and mentor; it's a strong name that demands respect"

"And yours Mister Logan?"She asked. "Addison" He answered.

"Both strong names and very attention grabbing" There was a long pause as she thought. "Got it" She says. "How about the name Kendall?" she said. "It's a unisex name so if you in fact have a boy it works just as well ,and it does gives you that edge you want Mister Logan if you have a girl" She continued.

"Does it have a meaning?"Storm asked. "Yes it does if I can remember it means 'royal valley'" She answers. "Well thank you Sasha"

"I'm glad that I can help" Sasha nods and smiles. As she turned her skirt swirled and opened prettily like a flower. The two watched her leave .Once she was out of sight. Storm spoke in a shushed tone. "Logan," She calls to the man across from her, he seemed deep in thought.

"Hmm?"

"So what do you think?"She asked.

"Think about what?" He says.

"Logan the name, Kendall" Storm nearly pouted. "Oh I was thinking about it" He says looking at her. He said the name out aloud "Kendall Logan"

"It has a nice ring to it" He says. "And it does bring our two personalities together" Storm spoke. "But, let's think about it a little more we don't want to give our kid a name were going to regret about it later" Logan says. "Agreed" Storm answers.

Minutes later Sasha returned with their meals .Sitting them in front of the two adults. She smiles and whishes them a goodnight.

"'Ro why do you really want a boy?"He asked. The question took her off guard. Didn't we just go over this? The way she looked at him said it all. "Look I just want to know okay" Logan says. "I don't know" Storm answers cutting into her well done steak.

As live jazz music plays around them as they spoke in between bites. "But really a boy that's a first you women always want girls so you can dress them up in frilly pink dresses and ribbons" He says stuffing his fork into his mouth. "I want a son because he would be loyal just like his father" Storm answers wiping the corner of her lips.

."Girls are troublesome and I'm afraid that I won't be able to handle what a rebellious daughter of ours would be like" She says swirling her clear straw in her glass.

"But boys are just as hard 'Ro they would want equal status in the household" Logan says pointing his fork towards her. "And you're always the alpha dog" She says taking a fry from his plate. "Rebellious or head strong either way were screwed, fry stealer" Logan answers. Strom gasped and giggles realizing that he noticed what she did.

The rest of the night spent their time eating and laughing at each other's stupid jokes. Storm order's a double chocolate cake to go, Logan pinched his nose from the smell. She laughs "What don't like chocolate Logan?" She would ask and his eyes would narrow. And with that they left, Logan left a good sized tip for Sasha and on a napkin he wrote with a blue ink pen 'my wife thinks you're blue scratch that Green-blue eyes are pretty, and you're a beautiful woman' Sasha smiled looking a message written on the napkin.

She folded it and tucked it into her aprons pocket. Logan received his keys from the Valet and also tips him, he helped Storm into the truck; they arrived back at the mansion a little after one A.M. in the morning.

* * *

Note's:

One man's worth is actually the name of an episode of the original X men animation based on the days of future past story and Storm and Wolverine are married in this for a brief moment but a good one I think it's the reason why I ship them. Sides note that episode originally aired on my birthday at the time I was 5 or 6 imagine that.

This chapter also beings the Great gender debate.

Logan's truck is a red 1994 don't ask about the series I don't know didn't really think about it. His truck is old I don't even think he can find parts to fix it anymore. lol


	7. New Semester

_Sorry for the long wait ,I was actually writing the last chapters of this story and just to let you know the birth of Kendall Logan may be earlier than you think. _

* * *

_**147 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center. Westchester County, New York.**_

The morning after, Logan and Xavier strolls the halls of the new Xavier Institute, every once in a while you'll hear the soft psst sound of Xavier's wheel chair. "How's storm I'm surprised she isn't here with us"

"Storm, she's fine and asleep kid been giving her a hard time since last night storm blames me for taking her out for steak the night before it was late ,she did warned me that she wasn't sure if she can keep anything heavy down at all before I teased her into it"

"She threw some daggers at me this morning that I swear I saw her eyes crackle with electricity, I watched my back coming here because I knew if she was able to use her powers she would've zapped my ass" He continued.

Xavier laughed. "So married life seems to be going well for you"

"It's a new Semester, wheels anything can happen" Logan says opening the door to his office.

"I love it" Charles Xavier enthuses as he looks around Logan's office in the latest iteration of the school. Xavier smiles as his thumb caressed a photo of Storm on Logan's desk. "Beautiful isn't she..."

"Very" Xavier answers.

"So, let's get going there's more I want you to see chuck" Logan says. Xavier smiles."Alright "He says as he backs up his chair and zooms ahead of Logan."Aren't you coming Logan" He coyly smiles. Logan smirked at Xavier's new found sarcasm. Logan follows the man closing his office door behind him.

"Hank, designed and built it all" Logan explains."He's the only one who knows how to turn anything on. Place still needs a lotta work. But the first day of school is tomorrow. We've got inspectors coming from the state. So I'm hoping everything goes smoothly." Logan continues.

"I'm sure it will, Logan" Xavier replies as he strolls through the busy hallways full of students and construction workers. "Hello headmaster" A young girl said passing by. He nods and raises his hand in greeting. "Chuck, reconsider stay here I could really use your help, I'm not really sure what I've gotten myself into" Logan says dragging a hand through his hair.

Xavier agrees, "But Logan you wouldn't want an old man like me looking over your shoulder. This is _your _time now. I always hoped one of my X-Men would someday open this school again. But I must admit though I never imagined that it would be you Logan."

"Well that makes two of us," Wolverine agrees with a chuckle. "But it makes perfect sense; you're exactly the sort of guiding the youngster's today need. I give you my blessings" Xavier admits.

"More bits of advice?" Xavier Asked." I suggest you keep the fraternization to a minimum. It can get a bit out of hand. I remember the time I caught you in the Danger Room with…"

Interrupting, Logan asks, "Any_ other_ bits of advice? And please don't say 'baseball.' "

Xavier laughs. "Yes, Logan your wife, and that baby of yours take good care of them, they're going to be the most important women in your life"

"I already know that trust me"

"This is Ororo's new class room she hasn't seen it yet, but I'm sure it would surprise her" Logan says unlocking the mahogany door, with Storm's name written in gold.

Upon opening the door Xavier enthuses greatly "Wow, Logan you've out done yourself "As his eyes followed the large walls of wrapped around bookcases.

If he wasn't mistaken there were five them dark wood, each shelf of eight had twenty books from the ceiling to the floor, Storm's class was modeled after most college class rooms, as were the other classes in the new school but there was a personal touch in this one that made Xavier smile. "It'll take a year and a half to read all of these" Xavier chuckled.

"Well that wouldn't matter, because she wouldn't need to leave, her office is right through that door" Logan pointed to the far side of her class.

"No, wonder you're nearly broken" Xavier said. Logan laughs."You haven't seen anything yet, I think Bobby and the other teachers might try and pull my rank for playing favoritism."

"Well, again Logan you have my Blessings"

"Thanks, I'm going to need all the blessings I get" Logan says. _Beep Beep_ Beep

"It's 'Ro"

Xavier nods. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"That's good"

"Alright right darlin' I'll bring that to you"

"Yes, Chucks here, alright I'll tell him actually what you said" Logan answered. Xavier chuckled behind his fist.

Logan groaned dejectedly as he hanged up his phone. "Storm says she loves you chuck, and here is a kiss to pass your time" Logan said as he bends down and kissed Charles cheek. "Storm's form of punishment is quite unorthodox"

"Don't you say a word of this"

Xavier lips pressed together in a small smile.

He's a headmaster now. Husband. Soon to be father. He'd best accept the fact that he will never again seem remotely cool to any of his students. And he hasn't even started losing his hair. Which he _will,_ by the way.

* * *

If Logan doesn't find a cure he would age naturally.

Being telepathic Charles knows Kendall's gender before hand and told Logan so it doesn't faze him any time Xavier brings it up as much as it does Ororo.

In the past when they were just a fling Charles caught both Logan and Ororo doing other things in the danger room besides training.


	8. The Day Of

_The day of total regret fullness._

"Oh, oh you're kiddin' me. I got allergies now."

Allergies were the last thing on his mind. He sniffed so hard his eyes became bloodshot. "Why did this have to happen? Why the hell now?"He thought pulling the blanket over his head. All he wanted to do now was sleep until everything returned to normal. But he knew nothing was going to be normal not for a long time, now that he has a baby coming. But just as he goes to close his eyes again a hand gently touches his shoulder and shakes him softly.

A recognizable voice washed over him very calmly: "Logan...Logan it's time to wake up" He didn't respond and the hand shook him harder and the voice became harsher. "Logan, I know you're awake. Get up" Logan didn't move again and only growled.

He heard a gasp above him. "Logan. If you haven't forgotten today's the first day of the new semester and you are the headmaster of a school, you have a responsibility towards your student's as well as your staff, so help me god I will drag you down there single handily" Her voice raised to levels that made him wince. "Alright...Alright...Beat it I'm getting up" He mumbled into his pillow finally emerged from under the sheets.

He hanged his head to catch his breath momentarily before looking up at her. She towered over him even as he sat. She was four months pregnant and anger didn't really suit her but she was none the less. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, her eyes narrowed.

"You look beautiful 'Ro" He says with unflinching eyes.

"Don't give me that you have a duty to uphold" with that she left the room. However just outside the door he hears her clearly. "We leave in half an hour, and don't forget to ..."She trails off quietly and he didn't hear anything that's if she said anything at all. But he knew she did not have to remind him at all. He listens for her fading footsteps fade down the corridor. Logan sighed and forced himself to stand up. He rubbed the back of his neck with a last growl he made his way to their bathroom groggily.

As he gets ready for the day, as he turned on the lights in the bathroom made him flinch. Squinting he went over to the mirror and opened the cabinet behind it and out a little orange flask, of flat round Ivory pills. As looked at the Flask he wondered what would really happen if he stopped taking them all together, once he had forgotten to take them and he felt like shit. Take them and he fell weak, don't take them and go into shock again and feel like shit.

He growled. "I never went to school so why I am doing this anyway; I'm certainly not qualified to teach anything and other people's kids piss me off"

"Henry's little miracle pills. Mans a genius if I weren't taking these I would have been dead already." Logan mused as he glared at the pill in his hand. The Adamantium in body was poisoning him but up until now these little bastards were the only thing keeping him. He never had to rely on drugs part of him was rebelling against taking them but his Mind wandered to Storm and the kid Storm was carrin' and he swallowed it it's been three months since his healing factor been taken. Soon after he splashes water on his face and brushed his teeth after taking a quick shower he was dressed in a casual suit and tie minutes later.

He walks up the corridor and meets Storm waiting for him and to his surprise she was smiling, she was dressed in a grey tweed jacket underneath she wore a black layered tank with a pair of red pants, gold hoop dangled from her ears, gold bracelets on her wrist, and a thick gold necklace around her neck.

"Madam Headmistress" Logan addressed her. Storm smiled at him calmly. "Don't call me that, are people actually going to call me that?"She babbles nervously. "Oh way did I agree to take kitty's place" She continues. "Goddess, you know I thrown up three times this morning" She speaks again.

"I couldn't really tell if it was morning sickness or pent up nervousness" She continued. "I've ran Xavier's by myself once, but this isn't Xavier's" She shakes her head. "Ah, goddess Logan"

"'Ro" Logan says as he went over to her, still fiddling with his tie. "You're the best person for the job" He says.

"No, there was no one else kitty could ask that's why I'm here" She responded ignoring Logan attempt to calm her down.

"'Ro" He calls again this time he was standing in front of her.

"I didn't sleep at all; there's No way we pass these inspections! It'll be a miracle if this place hasn't killed us all by third period!"She complains. There was no point in arguing with storm when she was in a mood like this, problems didn't get solved they only got worst. Logan takes a deep breath as his hand drops from his untied tie. His hands reached up to her neck gently, and lowered her to his level and he kissed her. Parting from his unexpected kiss, he calmly grabbed her wrist.

"Look at me 'Ro" Her eyes blinked confusingly as she does.

"Stop talkin' darlin' just take a deep long breath that's all ya need." He says with his hand at the nape of her neck. She closes her eyes and lets out a little breath. "Feel better" Logan says.

"Yes, thank you" She says opening her eyes. "I don't know what came over me" She says as their foreheads leaned against each other. She laughs. "I'm rubbing off on you, Logan, calming a Storm" She grins. "You're not the only one that's nervous darlin' "He says as his fingers messaged her neck.

"Haven't I told you your pony tails are too tight yer gonna give ya self a bad neck" He says feeling the tightness. She snickers and steps back and loosens her white hair with a shake.

He watches it cascade and pool over her shoulders it was a site to see. She held her red hair tie from between her lips as she fixed her hair low and loose and smiled finally she pulls the hair tie from her lips and warps it around her thick hair. When done she shakes her just to show him how free it is. "Happy now" She teases, making the last loop with the hair tie.

"Only for yer own good"

"Did you take…?" She says hesitantly. "Did you take your pills?"She says.

"Yes, and I'm fine" He says taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. She nods and steps closer and fixes his tie. They noticed the small bump between them, and shared a laugh. "You look good" She whispers closely to his right ear.

"Smell good too" She continued and tight his tie. "Gotta make good first impressions, 'Ro" He says. "Ha! Yes, yes indeed" She answers brushing off dust from his shoulders and then leaned in to give him a short kiss. Logan smiled as she pulled away.

"Hank, wants to see you for a checkup today" She says as she runs a hand through his dark hair.

"Oh?"

"He asked me to tell you that he would very much like it that you stopped putting them off, He seems to believe that you're doing it purposely" She explains as their hands intertwine.

"I'm inclined to agree with him forget about your pride Logan this is your life and health your playing with, your James Logan now the Wolverine can wait a little longer just remember you have a home here "Storm says taking his hand and rest it on her stomach.

"Right" He gazed at his hand. Storm watched him silently as he paused for a moment. Ororo gently touched his arm and felt him flinch slightly and his hand drops from the perch on her stomach. He turned his gaze to her.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nuthin' much" Storm knew she wasn't going get anything more out of him, if Logan didn't want to talk he wasn't going to talk.

"It's going to be all right, Logan"

"Hopefully"

"No, it will truthfully" She answered parting the bangs of hair away from his forehead.

* * *

Logan takes pills to Slow down the Adamantium poisoning since his healing factor was lost and he hates them. Hank McCoy made the pills using old samples of Logan's blood before he lost his healing factor,and other elements to stable the affects of the poisoning and keep him alive. He made the pills within 48 hours of finding out that Logan lost his healing factor. If he would have gone without the pills the Admantium poisoning would have killed him.

One time before the final construction of the new Xavier school he did forget to take a pill and it left him pale ,weak ,and dizzy.

Without his healing factor Logan does have allergies and the littlest thing of leaving the window or A.C. would would set them off.

After firing Husk Kitty couldn't find another teacher until storm came back to the school were Kitty begged storm into taking her place so she can return to college. Storm months later she rekindled her close friendship to Wolverine as they co lead the x men their relationship grew into something a little more personal, they hid that fact well from the current new mutants and out of the staff only Kitty suspected something was up between them after seeing them talking one evening as Storm sat on the swing.


	9. Inspectors Cometh'

AN: Thank you all for reading ,this story is unbeta ,So in advance I would like to apologize for any errors , and if any of the characters seem Ooc I'm taking My inspiration from the current comic books Wolverine, Wolverine and the X-men. but has stated in the being this story takes place in an alternate universe, and for character visual I'm using Alan Davis because he is one of my favorite artist, so Enjoy.

* * *

"Good morning, Storm you've made it just in time" Beast greets he with a hug as she steps up onto the veranda. "Good to see you" He says as she puts her arms around him. "How's everything?"He asked as they break there embrace his large blue hands on her shoulders. "Everything's great my vomiting has eased and Logan is taking good care of us" She smiled.

"Good to here, that" Hank answered.

"Hank don't tell him that I told you but his Allergies returned this morning he's refuses to take any of the pills you prescribed besides his Adamantium poisoning stabilizers he makes such a big fuss over them I'm not sure whose the baby the one that I'm carrying or him" She says Looking up at Hank's Golden yellow eyes.

"I'll make a note of that Ororo; sometimes that man can be so stubborn" Hank answers.

"Stubborn? Hardly, there are no words that can describe that man"

"He is an Enigma" Hank says with a smile. "Ororo!"Bobby shouts. "Good morning Rob-" She could barely get his name out as he engulfed her with a hug and a board smile.

"Bobby, Be careful child" She tells him kissing his check. "Oh, I forgot about little Wolvie" He says rubbing her stomach. Storm smirked. "Little Wolvie, if Logan heard that" She says.

"What he'd gut me" Bobby says. "Oh stop you know he would strangle you first" Storm smiled coyly. "He wouldn't do that, would he?" Bobby asked.

"Who knows he's an Enigma" Storm answers with a shrug. Hank holds back a laugh.

"Hey by the way where is the Enigma anyway?"Bobby asked.

Storm and Beast, Looked around before looking at each other. "We walked here together, he was right beside me" She says looking around again. "That man I would never understand him. No matter how long our history is" She speaks digging into her bag from her cell phone, just as she pulls it up a large sneeze catching them off guard. "Logan"

"Darlin'" Logan answered blowing into a white handkerchief.

"Good morning Logan you seem to be under the weather today" Hank says. "Way to go Dr. Obvious" Logan sniffed. "Fer a pregnant woman you sure walk fast" He says climbing the stairs to meet them, before he sneezes again.

"This is the worst day for this to be happein' " His eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice standing closely to storm pressing a hand to his forehead, She sighs with relief "You don't have a fever that's surprisingly good" Storm says as her hand leaves his forehead.

"Man you got it bad did Rudolph lend you his nose" Bobby says, looking at the red nosed Canadian. Logan growled. "Whoa buddy only sating facts" Bobby continues backing away from Logan. "Logan!" Storm shouts with narrowed eyes. "It's not Booby's fault that you're so stubborn to take your pills" She continues.

"No! Those shit make me sleepy; I got no time fer sleep" Logan answers.

Storm sighs and Looks at Hank, who only nods. Storm stands behind Logan slightly bent as her arms hang off his shoulders. "Take your pills please; I don't want to make my case in front of your doctor" She whispers to him slightly flicking dark hair over his ear. He grunted in response. "I love you" She continued. He tensed up.

"Fine" He says. Storm smiles taking a water bottle from her bag and a pill she had folded up in her bag. The corner of Logan's lips tugged into a little smile, before he takes the small pink pill as he drinks his water a car pulls up and doors opens to reveal a young woman with long dark hair and with a black clipboard in hand, she wore a green business suit. Then another woman appeared in similar outfit.

Logan caps the water bottle, and hands it to storm. As she takes it she speaks "You must be careful, without your healing factor you're vulnerable now and so I'm I. Life is too precious right now" with her hand resting on his cheek her thumb slightly caressing it. "I understand"

"Thank you" She whispers and gives him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"You aren't nervous are you, Wolvie" Bobby says. "Beat it kid" Logan eyes narrowed as he grumbles. "Logan you got at a little" Bobby points out his pink cheeks. "Shut up" Logan says fixing his black tie. Storm plasters a broad smile on her face and greets Mrs. Hayes and Ms. Yong the school inspectors as they as they approached the senior staff and she hugs them both.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm quite the hugger" Storm laughs as she parts from, Ms. Yong. "I'm Ororo and I Serve as the headmistress, this is Dr. Hank McCoy, and this is Robert 'Bobby' Drake two of our head teachers Science and mathematics respectfully"

Both Hank and Bobby shook their hands and smiled. "And this is the schools Headmaster James Howlett Logan" Storm says she introduces, Logan.

"He's the one with the claws, right? "Ms. Yong asks Mrs. Hayes. "He is in fact" Hayes answered. "I would have never guessed you'd be the one revive this old place" Ms. Yong says. "My name is Eloise" She says tucking a loose strand of hair behind her left ear.

Ms. Yong was a biracial woman of African American and Korean decent. Bright brown eyes, she spoke intelligently and she very young, younger than Ororo she could be just about Bobby's age, Just looking at her made Storm feel old and Logan was making it worse , she wanted to ran she couldn't go through this nope they were going to fail big time.

Storm watched the two interact her fist clinched slightly, was that jealousy? No couldn't be she hadn't felt that since she was a teenager besides she had no reason be jealous Logan was her husband. But she couldn't help it and her eyes sparked. Hanks hand came to rest on her shoulder before her eyes a can cloud over. She sighs calmly mouthing a thank you up towards Hank. Storm smiles again.

"Welcome to Xavier's, Eloise" Logan offered her his hand. "He ain't so bad" Eloise says taking Logan's hand. "You ain't so bad yer self" Logan said. Eloise giggled. Storm gave him the infamous glare and he flinches and straightens his tie plastering a smile. Mrs. Hayes shakes Logan's hand as he offered it.

Mrs. Hayes adds "The New York State Department hasn't sent them here to exchange pleasantries but to see how much of a danger this "school" poses to the peace-loving non-mutated portion of their population"

"Of course," Storm agrees, still trying to smile, and points at the buildings, some of them futuristic, "Welcome to the New Charles Xavier for Higher Learning! Welcome to the future!" She says.

Mrs. Hayes harrumphs. "The _past_, more like it. Unless we grant you approval today, this entire place will soon be a distant memory, just like all the others"

"I assume all of this peculiar construction is covered by the proper permits?" Yong asks strictly.

"I will assure you that our bookkeeper, Mr. Robert Drake, can provide you with all the necessary paperwork." Ororo says. Ms. Yong looks towards Bobby smiling coyly. Bobby returns her smile with one of his own.

"So shall we begin" Storm says as she leads the way.

* * *

Four more chapters and they've all been written and finalized.

Kendall's birth is coming. She's an early and unexpected one.

Mrs. Hayes, and Ms. Yong are Old first time marvel ocs of mine they are actually Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D here. But in an old story of mine Mrs. Hayes was a doctor and she worked closely with Captain America and was present at his awakening. was Pepper Potts new assistant because we all knows she needs it.

I threw them in here because.I didn't feel the need to make any more ocs.


	10. More than meets the eyes

"So shall we being" Storm says has she beings the tour and Beast closes the door behind them.

As storm starts her tour Logan pulls Bobby aside and confronts him "Bobby don't you go flirtin' with that girl this is our make it or break it if you fuck it up, I'm going to Gut ya and strangle ya ,'Ro Ro Ain't going to be able to save ya like she does" Logan says in gruff tone.

"On come haven't you gone out with a non mutant girl? Their all so cute with their curiosity about your powers"

Hanks eyes widen at the two as he walks into them turning from the door. "Uhm you would gut me first" Bobby says. "I find that funny since Storm says you would strangle me first, not how I imagined it" Bobby continues.

"However you like it, bub" Logan stepped closer to him.

"I can smell it on ya, don't you touch that girl" He continued.

"Says for yourself you were clearly hitting on her in front of your own wife" Bobby resorted, Logan growled at him.

"Gentlemen I believe the tour is that way, we don't want to get separated now do we "

"I apologize for thing seeming chaotic. It's their first day of classes."

"From what I understand, chaos seems to be a rather common state of affairs with "their people," "Yong replies. Storm and Logan are taken aback. Logan looks towards Bobby, with a not worth it look. As they walk through the lobby, receptionist Alana is sending two students to the school nurse for their Legacy vaccination.

Storm retorts "If you would fault the X-Men for the chaos they faced they must also fault a fireman for his frequent proximity to fire. Let me remind you that Mr. Logan presently serves on the Avengers, the most respected super team in the world" She smiles.

"Unfortunately for Mr. Logan there are no Avengers on the board of regents for the New York State Department," Mrs. Hayes shoots back unimpressed. And she did not realize a predilection for fisticuffs was considered adequate qualification for being headmaster of a preparatory school."

"Do you mind if I ask you Mr. Logan were where you educated" Yong asked.

"Canada," He replies.

"The same for you Madame Headmistress" Yong says.

"Uh yes, I was actually thought everything I know at the original Xavier School and was taught by Charles Xavier himself, and on occasion Mr. Logan was one of my finest instructors."She said referring to the many danger room sessions of hand-to-hand combat from Logan when she was depowered. Not that they needed to know that.

"It says here in our previous meetings, you two are the longest serving X-men, Do you mind if I ask what happened to the others?"

"A lot can happen in 50 years" Logan interjects before Storm can answer. "I see" Mrs. Hayes answered. "Ms. Ororo about your education, Do you have any other sources besides Xavier?" She asked. "Sadly no I've studied all of my college grade courses at the old Xavier school; and I've been taking college level courses since I was 13."She continued to explain. Ororo was 31 now.

"Alright, let's get this over with, shall we?" Mrs. Hayes says.

"Well, Looks like it's time for me to go" Bobby says. "My class is just about to start."

That only Leaves Logan, Beast, and Ororo herself to tend to the two women. "Have a nice day Bobby" Ororo says with a smile.

"Mr. Robert might I ask what class do you teach?" called out. "Business finance and Algebra" He shouted. Oddly enough Eloise grins.

_**Room 414**__, Introduction to Business and consumer law, Professor Jean- Paul Beaubier._

Jean –Paul tries to get the kids, among them Cipher, Armor and Indra to calm down. When they keep ignoring Jean's pleading, Jean uses his Photokinesis and a bright light engulfs the class and he shouts at them to sit down and shut their mouths as they come out of a blinded dizziness. "For my senior class you act more like children than the actual children!" The French Canadian shouts. "Oh brother," Wolverine mutters as Mrs. Hayes makes notes about what she has just seen.

Wolverine tries to make a positive impression by introducing Sanjana Devi dressed in the schools uniform and to the two inspectors. Who indeed seem charmed by the young girl. "Are you in the right place Sanjana?" Mrs. Hayes asked.

"I'm, and I'm being treated very well here they are keeping me safe, for which I'm grateful. And I can express my cultural differences here which I couldn't do in my previous school" Sajana says. Logan motions her to get to class but she babbles with his actions going unseen. "I'm just glad I don't have to run away from Purity any longer. I came here because I didn't want my powers to consume me and turn me into a monster"

"A monster?"

"Sanjana, why don't you head on off to class" Storm interjects sending Sanjana away. "Some of the students, though they may look normal they know that they are not because of their special gifts and have a hard time coming to terms with that fact, Here at Xavier's we teach them real life skills and the ability to accept who they are, and train them to stable their abilities, when they Graduate if they chose to they become X- men"

Above them a large sized picture of the, second generation x-men lead by Cyclops. Storm gasped slightly and her hand covered her mouth just as quickly. She hadn't seen that portrait in years, and it brings back so much memories. She was so young.

"Let's get a move on, Lots of things to see." Logan suggests.

"Yes ,Let's I wonder what we would see next, A pack of rabid dogs in the cafeteria, or a Sink hole in the back yard or even the best one yet A large black jet that comes out of the black top"

"Every time they write something down, my blood gets cold," Ororo mutters.

"Yeah I think it would be a good Idea to speed things up, you can go to class I'll handle things from here" Logan Mutters back.

"What you would Logan?"She asked. "Yes, now go ahead" He answers.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go my class must be filled of students already" Storm says.

"Aren't you taking the Elevator, Ororo?"

"You think I can't make it up them stairs, Hank" Ororo says. "If I can still see my feet I'm going to use them thank you very much good Doctor" She continues.

"Every well Ororo" Hank answered.

"Thank you"

"Be careful 'Ro" Logan says. "Of course love" She answers before leaving up the stairs.

* * *

"Love? Is it common for staff members to give each other pet names" Mrs. Hayes questions. "No, you see Ororo and Logan are married, and Ororo is Five Months pregnant" Beast says. Mrs. Hayes jots down something on her clip board there was an undeniable happy gasp from Eloise. "Congratulations" She says. "I didn't even notice" She continued.

"Thank you" Logan answers. "Ororo prides herself about that, she really hates the continuous questions that she as to answer day in day out" Logan continued.

Beast was last to leave and it was just Logan and the Inspectors. Logan continues the Inspection with surprisingly only three snafus. He stops two older students from picking on a younger one. Okay maybe that wasn't a Snafu and actually a good thing_. 2 points for Wolverine_. Mrs. Hayes actually smiled for once this morning, but that didn't last for long, the real Snafus happen when The Bamfs appeared wrecking havoc and mischief. _Bamf_

"What are these devil nymphs?" Mrs. Hayes shrieks causing the hall of students to stop and stare" There Bamfs" Logan says pulling one from her. "And their harmless really" He continued. The Bamfs were a norm in the school and the students didn't mind going about their business. _Bamf_

"Have they ever heard of personal pace" She continued hunched over covering her head. "I think their cute" Eloise says holding one. _Bamf_

Later in Logan's Office he receives the Schools grade. A passing B+ which surprised him. He sees the two women out just he handed a folded white note from Eloise. She waved at him good bye, he nods closing the door behind.

Back in their car, Mrs. Hayes let her hair and flips down a plane in front of her.

"Did you gave them that grade so you wouldn't have to come here anymore, Agent Hayes?" Eloise asked pulling on her seat belt .Hayes rolled her eyes.

"Good evening ladies" Nick Fury answers across the com link. "Good Afternoon, Fury." Mrs. Hayes said in a dead panned voice. "You know I disliked this cockamamie idea from the beginning, I have you know that was trained by Coulson, I nursed Captain America once he woke from his frozen slumber, And there's one thing that I've mentioned time and time again ,I HATE THE X-MEN!"

"Are you done Agent Hayes?"

"Do you have Xavier's Mansions updated Blue Prints?" He continued. Agent Hayes Lips parted just slightly but she spoke no words. "Sir-"

Fury's Eyebrow rose. "Yes Sir!"Agent Yong chimes in a cheery tone pointing to her dark rimmed glasses. "And I got the liberty to get all access codes" He continued.

"Good work Agent"

"Head on back to HQ and Agent Hayes I would like to have a word with you"

"Yes sir"

"Fury Out"

"I wonder, do the database have anything on Robert Drake He's a hunk I can bunk with mutant or not" Eloise Giggles with a PADD in her hand.

Alexander sighed with aggravation and a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, mark let's pull out" She says as she taps screen in front of her.

"Yes sir" He answers, the engine of the old black Bentley revved and they drove down the Mansions drive way and around the large water fountain and just as the gates opens up the car hovers off the ground the wheels fold under and they fly off.

Ororo's Classroom:

One of her student's gasp in a surprising tone, alerting the class from their quite reading. Ororo looks up from her desk. "What is it Luke?"She asked calmly. "I saw a flying car" He answers. The class erupts in laughter. "Settle down, Settle down" Storm tells her class, and they do just that.

She gets up from her desk and walks towards him. Her class watched her every step, her class of Trainee ranging from 10-13 year olds, X men 26 of them. Luke was 10 the youngest in the class. His Mutant power was Astral Projection, The ability to project the consciousness elsewhere.

"Are you sure it isn't your powers playing tricks on you again? Sweet heart" She says balancing carefully on her heels speaking to him on his level.

"No Mrs. Logan," He looked at her nervously as he shakes his head. Her Right hand cups his cheek.

"But you don't believe me do you?" He asked with a slight sob, soon tears fell down his cheeks with his other hand he tries to stop them from falling but all it does is make his eyes red.

"No, no Sweet heart don't cry, I believe you, your imagination is very vivid and don't hate it, it's a very beautiful thing, the older children wouldn't understand it so I won't explain it to them, and I wish I had such imagination when I was your age, So don't feel embarrassed okay" Storm says wiping his tears from his cheeks with her thumb.

"Promise me" She says.

He shakes his head with a yes. "Now, give me a hug" Storm say and receives a hug from the young boy. Ororo finally carefully stands on her two feet taking her time her hand cradled her stomach as she does.

"You can go to the restroom or continue your reading" She says now standing, her hand rubbing her stomach.

"I'll like to stay here, Mrs. Logan" He answers.

"Okay" She says carefully walking down stairs again. "I'm definitely not going to be able to do this, often soon" She thought returning to her desk and it seems as usual her class was watching again as them turned facing her again. As she sat down they began to read again.

Sometimes more than meets the eye, really, means more than meets the eye.

Walking back to his Office Logan opens the White note Yong had given him.

_Can you please give this to Professor Robert I'll like to meet with him have him call my number_

_(202)-555-5675_

_Ps. have a great semester MR. Logan and good luck on the baby I'm sure from what I've seen today with your students you'll be a wonderful father._

She wrote in purple ink.

Logan Chuckled. Stuffing the Note back into his pocket.

Bobby never gotten the note until weeks later.

* * *

Bamfs are mini Naked night crawlers that came through a a dimensional portal and cause most of the schools mishaps. Oh and the fun thing They Steal and drink Logan's hidden Whisky. And they Can only say Bamf.

Luke is a Filler Oc mutant because you just gotta have those.

The Flying Bentley is pretty much the same tech like Coulson's hot red mama Lola.

Yong and Bobby will they every meet we mat never know.

Yong's Zip code is the Zip code of Washington DC.

PADD is an acronym for **Personal Access Display Device**, a hand-held Computer interface.


	11. Hockey Tonk

AN:I'm speeding things up from here because I've only plan to do three more chapters So hopefully these give you the sweetest sweet tooth. Thanks for Reviewing.

* * *

At Six months, Ororo was really starting to show with her small frame her stomach protrude against every outfit she wore nothing would hide it and it was becoming a nuisance it was like a magnet, people asked questions, her student even more curious about her personal life though her marriage to Logan is public knowledge she likes to keep her private it life private not everyone needed to know what she and Logan do behind closed doors.

She hated when people asked redundant questions such as 'Are you pregnant?' or 'what's the gender?' or even the most blatant one 'Can I feel it?" She hasn't even felt her child herself but yet the question occurs daily.

She wants it all to stop; her students are all jumpy around her even her younger ones. she all ways has to remind them that she's only four months pregnant baby's not coming for another five. She always as to plaster a smile and nod allowing them just once ,she wonders if Logan goes through anything like this ,but why would he, he wasn't carrying said child his day probably goes on just as normal.

Storm tries her best to sleep and when it couldn't be worst her stomach growled she ignored it as she turned on to her right side. Food wasn't even on her mind. She wanted to sleep, but all her stomach did was protest and growled again she screamed into her pillow.

Most days she was irritable, not enough sleep, and always strange cravings at the wrong time, she's always eating in class she hated it, it was eating a bad example in her classroom there was no eating in her class not even gum chewing, and for the first day of classes her much older student's the Trainee x-men used the rule against her forcing her to amend it.

Sighing she pulled the Navy blue sheets away from her body, she stands getting out of bed. Her light silk night gown, that was bunched up by her hips and fell to the floor below.

She shuffled her across the rooms soft cream carpet, She opened her door just slightly sticking her head she looked both down and up the darken halls, The Hall ways were if a pin fell you would have heard it. She made her way downstairs just as gracefully and quite she made her way towards the kitchen, entering it she made a bee- line for the fridge and groaned when she found nothing that she wanted, she closed the fridge and went over to the Cupboards deciding to make some tea.

Peppermint would calm her down hopefully.

She sighed tucking a white strand of hair behind her ear. She poured water into kettle and turned it on and watched her tea slowly seep into the water. She hummed to herself, as she propped herself against the dark marble counter. Just as she goes to hum again her voice hitched just as she felt something just flutter she leaned off the counter, with her lips lightly parted. She held her hand to her stomach.

'That wasn't a kick? Was it?' She thought. Her child actually moved she couldn't keep herself from grinning broadly. But it wasn't the first time she felt something oddly within her but she often took it for a gas bubble and nothing more. A different sense of energy flowed through her. The kettle whistled snapping Ororo out of her bliss .She turned with her lips pressed into a smile as poured tea into a white mug.

Mixing in sugar and lemon, she brings the warm mug to her lips; she inhales deeply as a pummel of steam graces her and she takes a sip and smiles. she soon leaves the kitchen turning down the lights, as she makes her back down the hall and just before her feet touches the step of the large stair case out of the corner of her eyes she sees the glare and flashing of the television.

The sound was muffled but she knew exactly what it was when she heard the fainted sound of a buzzer. She turned and may her to the room leaning against its door frame smiling.

"How can you hear that?"She asked before sipping her tea once again. She sees a bottle being brought to the lips of its owner, as her question goes unanswered.

"Logan!"She called. She chuckles as he slightly jumps and turns her direction." 'Ro" He says. "Thought you were sleepin'" He says."Barely with food on my mind, didn't get a wink of sleep" She answers." Did you find what you want darlin'?" Logan asked patting the empty spot next to him setting his bottle down. She shuffled across the room once again and sat down near him.

"Give me yer feet" Logan says.

"What?" she says looking at him from the rim of her mug. " Yer feet darlin' give 'em here" He says waving his hands."Okay" She says swinging her feet up into his lap. He began to unexpectedly massage it. "Ah..." A small squeak escaped Ororo's lip."Ah…" She made another as her eyes closed tightly before her toes curled. "Logan"

"What?"He answered Looking up to her with a grin.

"Are you trying to spoil me?" She questioned and nearly moaned as he pressed hard against the ball of her feet.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just fine" She answered sighing. "A little lower" She requested. And he does just that."Hmm…"A moan escaped her lips unexpectedly, and he smirked.

Storm noticed on the television, the game that he was watching didn't even feature his favorite team, The Calgary Flames. He was also wearing a jersey of said team, Storm found this very strange why watch a game when you're favorite team isn't even playing? "That's bull shit" She over hears Logan disagreeing with the commentators."That play by that Rangers player was clearly off sides, which led into interference"

"And the refs are clearly bias, that would've been have been a penalty shot for Alex than anything else" He continues. She stifles a laugh as she drank her tea. She remembers bobby one day telling Logan 'His Canadian showing' and clearly it is.

"Fuckin' Rangers "He mumbled underneath his breath. She takes a longer drink of her tea in silence listening to her husband's arguments. She chuckled. He hated them so much.

But yet here he was watching.

* * *

The Calgary Flames Are the hockey team of Alberta Canada,Here's some trivia Like the Washington Capitals There Fan base at home wear Red. thus making a C of red. Which can become very intimidating for the opposing team.

The Washington Capitals and The New York Rangers are eastern conference rivals.

Logan has the TV so a person with normal hearing can only hear the muffle but he can hear it just as clearly as if it were set at a normal volume.

Peppermint is a known Stomach calmer.


	12. A little bit of Thank You

No, Thank you more

"Logan."She says rising slightly, Logan takes her mug just before she reach over and rest it on the table her sled and sits it down. "Logan" She starts again with his full attention as he continued to message her feet."Why are you watching this, you don't even like the New York Rangers" She says.

Logan's nose flared briefly as he sniffed the air. " Peppermint?"He says, changing the subject as he questions her drinking choice, even though he smelt it before hand. She rests her on his shoulder." I couldn't get to sleep"

He crooked his head to the side and he noticed the whiteness of her thick hair after years of donning a Mohawk her hair only started to grow back. It now reached just past her shoulders and was pulled back unto a low pony tail."So I came down stairs for something to eat, but found nothing I wanted, and here I am"

"Well I'm glad I needed the company"

"Really, you seemed to be quite content by yourself" She answered.

"Kid is gonna be a girl you know" He says. Her eyes widen in surprise, Logan chuckled at her reaction."Says who, who told you?"

"Just about anybody I ask, Charles, Beast, The girls, and Cecilia "He asked.

"Ah…!"Storm bit her bottom lip. "No that's it, enough; I'm done "She returns her feet to the ground.

"Wait, Storm I'm only joking darlin' I haven't asked Beast nor Cecilia, With Charles it was just small talk" Logan says to bring her back down to his level."Okay"

"Ororo," He says. She was shocked at his tone, Ororo; whenever he wanted to talk seriously he would always use her full name. Not the 'Ro he'd given her, and the ever so often Darlin' that she liked. He even says 'Ro Ro when they lay in bed playfully she saw a different side of Logan most don't.

"Ororo are you listening?"He asked. "Uh yes continue please," She answered.

"I think I came to a decision tonight" He spoke with his eyes focused on her eyes.

"No, Logan please" Her eyes watered. "No, you didn't" She continued shaking her head, with her fingers touching his cheek slightly. "'RoRo, listen to me "He says to clam her down. She takes a calm deep breath looking up at him.

"What decisions, Logan?" She asked. "Decisions about my life" He answered. "What know you haven't even started yet, so no Decisions?" Her stomach churned slightly."Look darlin' were married and if I'm gonna get older then maybe it's time I settled down and build a home."

"Oh goodness, I thought you were…"

"Oh, goddess Logan, we can stay here and raise the baby here" She continues.

"We can..."Before she speaks another word Logan pressed his finger to her lips.

"_Hush_."

"Logan" She whispers as she slipped her arm around his back and then trailed her other hand across the collar of his jersey. His finger leaves her lips before holding her chin and pulling her closer into a kiss. As the parted her forehead rest on his."You're healing factor doesn't make you who you are"

"Technically …"

"_Hush, I love what you've done with my class room and office it really surprised me you've out done yourself ,I can see why Bobby was so peeved"_ She Laughs in a tone that made Logan's ears warm as she climbed on to his lap barring his view of the television ,letting her hair loose . "_I never gotten to give you a proper, thank you_" she says kissing his cheek.

"'RoRo, the game" He strained as she teased his neck with kisses. "The games back on" He continues but his protest goes unanswered as she teased his lower lip into her mouth baiting down gently on the soft curve of his lip drawing him up towards to her.

" 'RoRo"

"Your team isn't even playing, wolverine" She answers taking his hand that held the televisions remote as Her fingers found the nape of his neck and curled into his hair. Logan growled turning off the television letting go of the remote. "_Kiss me, Mister Logan_" Ororo says as she leaned towards him making his hands move from her hips to stomach.

"Wait...Wait..."She says pulling away from him.

"What…?"

"Let's not do this here the students use this room as well" she says. "Let's finish this up stairs" She says getting up playfully.

"Alright"

This only caused the weather goddess to smile more as he soon caught up with her."Aw, could it be? Could the tough dangerous Wolverine actually have a soft spot deep within that burly exterior?"She joked hitting his chest, teasing her husband.

"Don't do this Ro," Said Logan who despite the joke, couldn't stop grinning.

"I don't were that rumor about you not having a heart, comes from"

"Only around you darlin'…only around you..."Logan responded with a grin as Storm grabbed his arm.

"You know I still get strange looks when I say James Logan, The wolverine is my husband" Storm says.

"You don't tellin be that to everyone do you?" He asked. All he hears is her laughs as she ran up the stairs.


	13. All McCoy's have nimble hands

Sorry for the long wait I'm such a bad story teller I had to rewrite this chapter I'm still not sure if I like it or not but meh it's here and I got a few more chapters to go it's been writing.

* * *

It's October. A cold October morning even Ororo valued the peace of her comforter and warm sheets snuggling in them, her white lace curtains finally gone and packed away replaced by thick burgundy silk ones that matches their tartan comforter perfectly in color. Logan's arms were snuggled around her and his hand splayed across her stomach. His thumb caressed her stomach without a thought. She sighs with a roll of her eyes and moves out of his grasp. Finally sitting upright with her feet on the ground she lazily rubs circles over her swollen stomach.

"Good morning, sweetheart" She says smiling to herself. Turning she watches Logan mummer in his sleep ,she gazes at him observing him at that moment he groans turns onto his side with his back facing her. Logan was such a stocky burly man hairy one too. What's more he was a normal man when he slept, not the animal who he or what others thought he was. But it amazes her how different he acts awake why does he put up such a facade she understood that he had a reputation but the feral Wolverine was just that his reputation his alter ego, they all had one.

She sighed looking at him reflectively her hand calmly massage his muscular arm gently when would he understand that he's so much more than that, she thought. He moaned slightly and she stops. She looks at his wrapped hands his fingers would often twitch. She watches him as often as she can; sometimes he doesn't notice but sometimes he does. He doesn't mind stating he's gotten used to having eyes on him all the time.

Without his healing factor he has gotten visually older much more harden. He often asks what she sees in such an old man like him and she almost always never answers with words but always with a kiss. The comforter they shared barely covered his lower half and she reaches over and pulls it up covering his legs again. She ran a gentle hand through his dark grey mane. Her fingers gently stroke light grey hairs at his temple that she hadn't noticed before he groaned softly and turned on his back.

His eyes finally open revealing groggily sliver orbs. Her lips part just slightly as she stares at him his left hand held her wrist unexpectedly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Ororo says leaning towards him caressing his cheek. He chuckled rubbing her arm giving it a squeeze "Darlin' wakening up to you don't need no apologizin'" He says grinning finally sitting up she mirrors him and without a word, he brushed her thick white hair out of her eyes.

They were sitting so close to the point where their noses were pretty much touching.

"Good morning" She says. He leans in closer his fingers played through her white tresses and her eyes close just before they dragged each other into a kiss. "Always" He grins soon after.

After a quick shared shower, both Logan and Ororo head down to the med lab walking through the Lab doors. "Good morning, Doctors" Storm says. "Good morning Ororo, I'll be with you soon" Cecilia says with her back turned as she was working on her Four year old daughter a centered girl that had a wild streak every once in a while. "Stay still, Mija" Cecilia says. "But it itches, Mama" She answers.

"Everything always itches with you" Her mother says. "But mommy it does" The young girl shot back you can hear the agitation in her voice which makes Storm Chuckle. "She's such a spunky thing isn't she? Logan" Ororo says. He shakes his head and smirks. Storm speaks again "Can you just imagine our little…"Storm Hesitates before she can finish speaking bringing her hand to rest on her stomach.

"'Ro you okay?" Logan asked with worry in his voice his hand shot up and gripped her elbow. Cecilia turns and sees Logan speaking with storm shaking his head his hand held her elbow. "Is everything alright?"DR. Reyes asked looking their way putting her daughter to stand on her own before her. "I'm fine little thing just gave me a hell of a shift kick, that's all" She answers looking at him. "You looked like yer got the wind kicked outta ya, darlin" Logan says.

"I'm fine, Logan" She reassures him calmly.

Cecilia smirks at the two senior X men. With her arms folded across her chest. "Well look at you, how are you?" She says moving past her daughter who watched her mother walk over to Storm. "You aren't sure you're having twins, Ororo" Cecilia continues with a rub of Ororo's stomach Storm laughs. "Goddess, I hope not"

* * *

"You're not looking to bad yourself, Wolverine" Cecilia comments giving him a jab. "Well, yeah she keeps me on my toes" Logan answers. "I'll be with you shortly Ororo, let McCoy take a look at you for the mean time" Cecilia says. Storm nods, leaving her to attend to her daughter.

"Blue, were yer at?"Logan asked. "Over here Logan" Hank says with a wave of his hand. "What are you looking at Hank?" Storm asked. "Ciaran's Blood Samples" He answered. "I'm always telling that man that he needs to stop if Ciaran was meant to be a mutant, he would be a mutant" Cecilia's voice came through nice and clear.

"There are known cases of 2 two mutant parents having human children I see nothing wrong with that" She continues. Their daughter was one of them having no X gene at all; she was human and went to a private school. Ciaran was their oldest and first born Hank's boy like his sister was a much centered young man but what sets him apart from most humans was his natural Royal blue hair. And amber cat like eyes he was still seen as one of them.

"He going to be thirteen soon and if he shows no signs of a mutation by then he would have to change schools the courses we teach here wouldn't be well suited for him."Hank answers. They heard an annoyed murmur from the woman next door. "So what can I do for you this morning?"

"I'm here for my weekly Hank" Storm answers. Hank chuckled with his hands on his knees. "Yes, yes you are" He says standing up. Beast Attended to her. "Have a seat, take the weight off your feet" Hank smiled as he greeted her. "How are we this morning, Ororo?"

"I could be better" She says as Logan helps her up onto the med lab table.

"Oh?" Hank picks up a PDA and its Stylus. "Please continue" He says. She sat gingerly and obviously uncomfortable on the cold metal table.

"I can't bend over without my lower back hurting and my ankles have bloated became red and sore in some areas" She explains trying to reach them, but Logan pulls her up right with a strong gentle grip to her arm. Hank made a notation on his PDA nodding.

"All right let's take a look at that shall we" He says. His eyes widen as he pulls up her loose pants leg.

"Hmm, your right they are in indeed swollen" She winces as his fingers goes to touch it. "Ororo, may I ask?" He says and she looks up at him. "Go ahead Hank" She answers. "How long do you stay standing during your classes?"He asked.

"Often, I like to walk around when I teach but I rarely stand on my feet for any long periods of time unless I have to" She explains wincing again when his finger barely touches it. She looks up at him attentively. Logan held her hand and caressed her knuckles."Well that's going to have to change, I'm going to talk with Xavier to him shorten your classes or end your afternoon classes all together" Hank says.

"What no I can still walk, Hank" She did not like his decision at all she loved her classroom and students couldn't bare thinking if leaving now. "We have to make sure nothing wrong, and you have to rest to get that swelling down" He speaks staring into her eyes. She sighs heavily and nods. "It's for the best" She answers. Hanks nods.

* * *

"And you Logan?"Hank asked turning to him. "Taking your pills I suppose" He continues. Logan growled under his breath. Storm gave him a look. He finally answers Hank with a 'Yes'

"It's true he takes both now with little too no trouble, I'm proud of him" Storm grinned "That's good to hear" Hank says "When did this appointment turn to mine? Work on her why don't ya blue I see ya tomorrow" Logan resorted. "Logan" Storm scolded glaring at him. Hank chuckled.

"No, no Ororo he's right this is your time" hank answers her scolding of her husband. "I'm going to take your blood pressure" Hank says standing up from his stool and went over to the counters behind Ororo she followed Hank with her eyes as did Logan watching hank grab an blood pressure monitor.

"A Little old fashioned don't you think" Logan comments. Hank smiled. "While digital systems are ideal in some cases I like things to be a little more accurate" He explains sliding closer as he wrapped her arm with the device. "Stay relaxed as much as you can" He speaks, storm nods as he beings to pump the small ball on the end of the hose, watching the gauge on the monitor. "Your blood pressure is fine; you're in good health Ororo" Hank says. "Can you lay back?"He asked. Storm does with the help of Wolverine.

"Ready when you are" He calls out to Reyes.

Not soon after Cecilia finished attending to her daughter, who would be remaining the case for another week. "Would you like to see the baby today?"Cecilia asked. Storm nods willingly "Logan?" Cecilia turns. "I don't think I can deal with this" Storm's lips parted just slightly but she Hesitates to speak but he shakes his head and she looks at him sympathetically. "All right suit yourself; let's see how we're doing here shall we"

He froze in his footsteps once he heard a strong beating of a heart and the giddiness in Storm's voice. "Would you look at that" Storm smiled. She looked at Logan who stared fixedly. "Would you like to see the gender, baby's in perfect position" Cecilia says. "No!" Storm Blurted out involuntary all right I hear ya I'll keep it to myself" Cecilia continued with a laugh.

Storm looked to Logan with a pleased smile.

* * *

Mija is daughter in Spanish

Cecilia is Afro Latina

Both of Cecilia and Hank's children have Dusky skin tones, but only Ciaran has the Amber Cat like eyes Like Hank. Ciaran 's hair is Blue just like beast's fur, his sister has brown hair and and brown is human.

There daughter's name is Francesca. she known as Fran around the mansion.


	14. The White Queen from Hell

Last page is coming up before the Epilogue. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Storm worked late grading papers some of them were sad beyond sad. Sighing heavily she sat back in her brown leather chair. Her eyes closed and she smiled to herself and caressed her stomach. "Hello, sweetheart" Storm grinned. "Your quite busy this afternoon aren't you" She says getting up from her desk ,walking towards her office's door "Goddess, Logan this child of yours is using my bladder as a trampoline" She says out in the hall way closing the door behind her.

Minutes later she returns, and sits at her desk and resume her work.

Soon after she hears her name call out to her,_ Ororo_, She winced at the sound. She was used to Psi Links because she has one with Xavier and once with Jean but this one felt like an intrusion. And she gasps as her name was called again,_ Ororo_.

"_You look absolutely beautiful, Ororo, darling"_ Emma's Voice echoed in Storm's head and she gasps dropping her red ink pen and it rolled across her desk. Ororo gritted her teeth, closing her eyes tightly and cupping her ears. "Ororo darling you know that doesn't work" Emma says stepping closer leaning over Storm's desk with a smile on her face.

"You really got some nerve don't you Emma, Get out of my head" Storm slowly raised her head as Emma broke the Link, Ororo breaths a shy of relief and looks up at Emma. "What brings you here?" Storm asks sitting up in her office chair.

Emma smiled. "You, Ororo" She simply answered. "Me? What could I have that you want "Ororo says her eyes followed Emma as she walked around her office pulling old books from the shelves ,She would flip through a couple of pages before returning it back into its place.

She smiled turning to Ororo her arms folded across her chest. She flipped her blonde hair out of her face. Storm watched her cautiously; her previous encounters with Emma weren't all a walk in the park she lost her powers once because of Emma and if it weren't for Logan's help in training her she would have given up, and let her win she already had Charles trust. What Emma had done, did frighten her she just didn't want to admit it until Logan provoked her into saying that it did.

She remembers that day clearly.

* * *

"_She hung up on me, Logan Unregenerate __**SLAG**__!"__Storm says as she leans against a nearby wall._

"_No argument here, Ororo" Logan answers._

"_Charles __**TRUSTS**__ her."She continues. _

"_Yup!"_

"_Is he__** INSANE**__?"She Asks Logan as he took a seat opposite her. _

"_Wouldn't be the first time, but that's not the issue. He Trusted MAGNETO a long time ago when the rest of us thought it was a mistake. And for a while, Magneto proved __**WORTHY**__ of that trust. He trusted ROGUE. Hell, back at the beginning, he trusted __**ME**__." He answers.__ Storm looks towards Logan__"__**EMMA FROST**__ stole my body, Logan! She tore her way into the core of my Mind!"_

"_Yup. She has known you pretty well, inside an 'out, Storm. Chances are she can hurt you in ways the rest of us can't even imagine. Especially now, while she figures you're still recoverin' from the wounds you took in Madripoor."_

_Storm eyes closed tightly as she looks away._

"_But then again she prob'ly figures she can take you when you're at the__** TOP**__ of your game. No contest." Logan continues speaking._

"_You don't understand!"__ Storm says nearly sobbing, looking up at Wolverine sitting on the ground.__ "Bull! Listen to yourself, darlin'! You're __**SCARED**__ of her!"Logan says getting up from his seat glaring down at Storm who just slid down wall she leaned on, she held her knees close to her chest._

"_No!" She shouts._

"_And __**EMMA**__ knows it. She's __**LAUGHING **__at you, Ororo" He continues. _

"_**Never!" **__Storm yells__**.**_

"_Prove it!" Wolverine shouts back. _

_Storm's eyes crackled with lighting as she called up __an incredible windstorm. "I can Command the wind and the rain, I'm Storm!" She shouts sending a gale force wind towards Logan, sending him crashing into a nearby wall. "Aghr" Logan groaned as he sits the wall. Gathering her senses, Storm cries out to Logan. "Logan!" She ran to him. _

"_Damn" Logan says sitting up, shaking his head his dark hair fell in his face. "Are you alright, by the bright goddess I'm sorry" She continues parting the bangs of his hair from his forehead. "I'm fine 'Ro I'm the one who's got a healing factor and adamantium bones" He says looking at her. _

"_Emma's the kind of person that will keep pushing. You have to enforce the line between good judgment and bad. There's no law against being __**AFRAID**__, just don't let fear run your life" Logan says._

_Standing up Storm, stops Wolverine's speech, tells him that she is going to do what she should have done in the first place and that is to call Charles Xavier before the events turn into a disaster._

* * *

"Ororo,"

"Ororo darling did you hear me?"Emma asked. "What happened between us that day us just a spur of the moment I had to take you out, and knew that was the best way to do it." She continued.

"I'm reopening my school, and I would like for you to teach there with me" Emma says. "I'm sorry, I decline"

"You what now!"Emma boomed anger clearly in her voice. "Ororo you've must be joking" She continued.

"I declined" Storm repeated. "But why would you, clearly they don't respect you at all here"

"I have my reasons, Emma" Storm says.

"Storm what happened to you? You were a goddess, a queen, when I knew you your mere presence in a room commanded respect and demanded attention" Emma resorted. "I still do"

"I lead this school here with Logan ,when Scott died Professor Xavier gave me commanded of the team, But I didn't stay long , I got married and became queen of a country ,A few years later after the annulment of my marriage Kitty asked me to become headmistress of the new school, and I accepted it" Storm answered.

"I have an obligation to fulfill and I'm going to do that here at Xavier's"

"Storm, are you even listening to yourself, darling" Emma leaning across from her. "Where's your grace, you sit here talking about obligations, you're not out leading a team on mission's or into battles hell you aren't even on recruitment assignments, you sit here barefooted and knocked up" She continued.

Storm glared at the fair-haired woman as she poked her stomach with her index finger "This little passenger here would be a top notch student someday and all she would need is the right teaching and we can give her that" Emma said with a smile.

* * *

"Emma, look I haven't slept in weeks between my large belly and my berserk estrogen levels and misguided students. Free advice Emma never bet your life on what you think about a hormonal, sleep deprived elemental mutant" Storm says as she pushed Emma aside.

"Now will you excuse me I have to pee, again" She continued.

Shards of pain shot across Storm's lower back, stopping suddenly in the middle of her office Storm let out a gasp. Emma turned watching her with a quizzical look. "Storm" Emma says. "Just rethink your decision, and my doors are always open" She continues. Storm stood frozen in her step. And Emma sense the room filled with panic."Storm" Emma says.

Storm lets out an involuntary gasp as liquid began running down her legs pooling on to her office floor.

Emma's eyes widen. As she sees Storm 's by her side in an instant.

* * *

In the pass Emma liked to switch bodies with Storm and one time when she did it Storm briefly lost her powers and that's what promoted Logan to train her in hand to hand combat.


	15. Unexpected delivery

Well that's it folks I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing Multiple chapter story I ever finished. whoo hoo

* * *

"No no no, the baby shouldn't be coming so soon" Were the words Emma heard as storm's head shakes in silence .She was by her side immediately. "Your water broke" Emma says with her hands already around Storm's waist.

"Agh" Storm let out an unintentional gasp doubling over. Emma tried to keep her held up. "No stop, leave me alone" She says a pushing Emma away. "Storm, let me help you" Emma says. Storm felt her eyes burn with the arrival of tears, as she hunched over in an attempt to ease the pressure, aah.

"You don't understand it's too early" Storm nearly sobbed. Emma sighed walking around her to face her, she raised her hand. "No what are you, Stop I won't let you, is that the best you can do take me out when I'm pathetic and weak" Storm takes a weak step back but she went nowhere with Emma still holding her.

"I will not let you hurt my baby. I will end you .I swear to Gaia, that I …Aah" She gasps in pain again.

"I'll, end you I swear" She ended breathlessly. "I would never, Ororo, and you're not weak or pathetic I wouldn't be envious of you if you were now would I darling" Emma says. Storm's voice hitched. She fought to keep her eyes focused on Emma.

"You're a mother in need now take deep calm breaths" She was told, Emma then pressed her hand to Storms forehead. Ororo let out a last gasp before falling unconsciously Into Emma's arms. As they rode the elevator that was luckily adjacent to her office, Storm leaned on Emma with pain shown across her face.

"Lo...Lo...Logan" Storm mumbled as other contraction hit. Emma braced herself. "So Logan's the father" Emma thought with a laugh. "Such a shame" She looked at Ororo almost thoughtfully. "It's alright Ororo, just take deep breaths" She says out aloud.

"Were all most there" Just as the elevator digs Emma crystallizes and picks up storm in one swoop.

"Hank!" She yells out loudly. "What the blazes" Hank says. "Ms. Frost how did you…"His eyes widen as he saw Ororo in her arms.

* * *

"Emma, what did you-?" Hank's amber eyes glowed a little bright as he bare his teeth in a snarl

"Down big boy, I didn't do anything to her, her water broke" Emma says.

"Spur of the moment" Hank says calming down he takes Ororo from Emma, Ororo moaned and gripped at his lab coat. Her eyes tightly closed. "Hank"

"It's Ororo her water broke, and she's unconscious" Hank tells Cecilia. "Set her down" Cecilia says Hank does just that resting her gently onto the large table; Cecilia gasps as she sees Emma standing with her arms folded by the med lab doors.

"Emma" Cecilia says surprised. "How did you?" She continued her eyes traveled Emma's White clothed form "You should know better these school defenses new or old can't get pass me" She says patting her forehead. "I see"

Cecilia eyes observed the well dressed woman. All White a usual she wondered what was she doing speaking to Ororo besides coming here unannounced.

"Thank you, Emma" Cecilia Says.

"Don't mention it" She says walking out of the lab with her white coat flowing behind her.

Ororo wakes up with a loud gasp. "Welcome back Ororo" She looks groggily towards Hank.

" The baby, Hank" She could barely speak. "On its way we couldn't stop your contractions, you were already far too gone" Hank explained. "What? No I can't I do this without, Logan" She says, nearly sobbing gripping his lab coat. "You're going to" Cecilia says as she rolled over.

* * *

"Hank, hold her hand," Cecilia told her husband.

"When the next contraction hits I want you to push and push hard"

"What?"

Cecilia's eyebrow rose. "Storm This baby's coming whether you like it or not" Just as Storm goes protest she gets hit with another sharp pain...Losing her breathe as she bears down to push. She leans back on to hank spent panting.

"It hurts" She sobs. "It's hurts so much" She continues.

"You're doing just fine Ororo" Hank says brushing her damp curls from her forehead. This wasn't how I imagined it, she thought.

Not without Logan I myself never would have thought, that I would become a mother the thing is I'm an X-men, what I do in my line of duty is dangerous, the whole world is dangerous always on high alert. There's no safe place to hide not even at Xavier's a supposed safe haven for mutant how could it be safe when Emma frost can just walk in as she did.

"Logan!"I screamed his name, Hank winced when she gripped his hand harder, and hopefully wherever his mission took him tonight I hoped he heard me, with that acute hearing of his. That's why I swore I would never do this. Never put someone else in this kind of danger I face.

"It'll all be over soon. Ororo try and hang in there…" Dr. Reyes says.

I plastered a small smile only to be hit with pain again, but you know how it is things happen. I married my best friend and partner. People question it. But I love that man dearly and I can care less.

"NGGGh!"She groaned with her eyes closed tightly her lashes wet with tears. She feels a wet cloth lay on her forehead."Beast...Logan, he's..."

"You're doing quite well Ororo" He says holding her hand. "Oh God…goddess…"She bore down and pushed with last of her strength. "Okay...that's enough" Cecilia says. That's when I heard it a Lusty cry. "It's a girl" Cecilia shouts.

A girl, thoughts ran across Storms mind. So Logan was right. I must admit I'm a little disappointed, Listen to me what mother would be disappointed after going through hell. Her head lolled against Hank's chest as she took her breath.

"Congratulations" Beast says against Ororo damp white hair. She chuckles. She lovingly at Beast .She's so tiny…But her voice so strong. So fragile…But she has a will to live just like her father. Hank soon leaves Ororo side to measure and weigh the new life that cried with arms and legs franticly moving as Cecilia Cleaned her off.

* * *

"Twenty one, inches long. And six pounds seven ounces. Very nice size" He says as he then wraps her up in a white blanket.

"Here she is, Ororo, your daughter" he said with a bright Smile on his face. Ororo reached out her hands and smiled gracefully. I named her Kendall. Kendall Elizabeth Logan. That nice waitress Sarah suggested such a wonderful name. And I'm sure when Logan returns he would be pleased and surprised that she is even here.

Kendall yawns and opens her eyes for the first time. Her grey eyes. She was how I thought he or she would look like and that enough brought me to tears. I kissed her forehead. Her fingers danced under my chin. I laughed kissing her again brushing her dark curls.

She stared at me with eyes filled of curiosity. Her hands moved around becoming loose from her blanket. It was a cold October's night when she was born. She didn't mind, not at all in her mother's arms. Beast came and pricked her heel for a blood sample she barely reacted. "Oh my stars!" Hank exclaimed.

"What?" Ororo looks her baby then towards Hank.

"She has a healing factor" Beast says. "Really? You don't say"

"Yes, Just as the needle pricked her and was removed the tiny hole didn't bleed at all and there's no signs of redness either" He explained. "That's funny Months ago; in the early stages of my pregnancy Logan did say something about her developing a healing factor because I didn't suffer from morning sickness that often."She answers. "I guess he was also right then to"

"I know daddy _being _right is often a strange occurrence little one, but it happens" Says and Kendall's eyes blink.

Beast chuckled.

* * *

Just then Bobby comes through the door with Kitty? Kitty was in Boston what's she doing here? Storm looks up surprised from her daughter "Alright where is my professor?" Bobby says. Storm laughs and waves to them from the bed. Kitty runs right over hugging Storm. "Kitten, Child what are you doing here what about your classes?"

"I can get some strings pulled, family emergence"

"But how did you know?"Storm asked.

"Got a call" Kitty answered. "Aww she's so tiny" Kitty says bending over touching Kendall's nose which furrowed. Kitty Laughed. "Aww look at her 'Ro"

"Would you …would you like to hold her" Storms sitting up offering her to kitty. "Sure I wouldn't mind, Ororo" She says taking Kendall. "She is so warm" She comments. "What's her name?" Kitty asked.

"Kendall E. Logan" Storm answers.

"Kendall! such a boyish name don't you think?"Kitty comments as she rocks a sleeping Kendall.

"Between Me and Logan we didn't want anything girly anyway" Ororo answered.

"What the E stands for?"Bobby asked as he came closer to kitty and chuckled. "Ororo she's beautiful, she's just like a little wolvie with that wild hair" He says rubbing finger against her cheek. "Elizabeth" Storm says with a yawn. "Kendall Elizabeth, I like it" Kitty says.

"Elizabeth I like it I never met an Elizabeth that I didn't like, Their Strong, graceful" Bobby says.

"Wow" Kitty says with amazement Kendall opened her eyes. "Hello, I'm your auntie Kitty" Shadow cat beamed. "And I'm your Uncle Bobby" Robert says as Kendall looks his way.

"I'm going to teach you everything I know and we can do each other's hair, where going to have a lot of fun you and me" Kitty speaks and Kendall followed the sound back to Kitty and stared at the young woman.

"Uncle Bobby's going to show you how to be cool"Robert spoke with a grin.

"Cool?" Kitty looked at bobby."With a father like Logan I don't think she'd need your help Bobby She'll be a biker chick by the time she's five" Kitty continues. "Oh burn" They hear Hank comment. And the room laughs. "Oh little Kendall in a leather jacket I can actually see that" Bobby says.

Kitty and Storm Laughed.

* * *

"It's time for a nursing" Cecilia says. "Oh you have visitors" She comments

"Yes, Surprisingly Kitty came all the way from Boston can you believe that"

"Wow, that's a feat" Cecilia says as she approached Kitty as Kendall stirred in her arms."Oh it was easy really" Kitty says as she offered up Kendall. "Such a pretty girl" Cecilia comments, as she walked closer to Storm with Kendall in her arms blocking the view of Bobby and kitty Cecilia undid storm's shirt, latching on almost effortlessly Kendall began nursing.

Holding Kendall who nursed greedily Storm looked down at the child in her arms she was a beautiful baby, small but healthy her skin was that of heavy creamed coffee, she had large gray eyes and her tiny face was framed with dark brown wild curls. Storm laughed holding the infant as she studied the child's features, trying to find every part of the girl that resembled her.

They had the same eyes and lips Ororo ran a hand gently down the side of the child's face .Her nose was not Ororo's, neither were those thick eyebrows and perfect eyelashes. But that where the similarities end she was to be her father's child and she is in fact that.

Storm pulled away to allow Kendall to breathe, the baby moaned annoyingly though it sounded more like a growl than anything else about having her meal interrupted. She began nursing again and all was forgiven. "Such a large appetite for such a small thing"

"She couldn't wait to join the fun" Kitty says.

"Just like her name suggest, she loves freedom and adventure" Storm says.

"It comes with uniform" Kitty Chuckles.

"I suppose so kitten" Storm answered.

* * *

Well that's for reviewing there's going to be a Epilogue. I had fun writing this and enjoyed the comments.

My Kendall is a little different from comic book Kendall, She ha Brown hair and Logan's Sliver eyes instead of white hair.I changed it because some times I think marvel forgets it's own canon I believed that I read some where Storm's white hair is 5 or 4 year generation thing. So thought that it is kind of weird that all of her AU children in comics have her white hair even her current time displaced daughter Kymera.

Oh and Her middle name that's not canon either, I gave her that because it sounded pretty and strong next to her unisex name.

I have no knowledge of child birth never went through it don't plan on going through it any time soon. I don't like going full detail on most things so I'm basing those scenes after somethings I've in TV shows cartoons and even books.


	16. Father Like Daughter

Logan Meets Kendall

* * *

_**Later that night, **_

Storm was escorted to her room by Hank he asks if she's sure that can handle Kendall alone. But she smiles and says yes holding the new born close. He assures her that if she needs anything she can give them a call. She smiles a thank you.

"Beast" She called.

He turns swiftly facing her again. Taking in his blue form she smiles. "I really love what you've done to your hair" She says. "Oh" He became flustered only for a moment. "Thank you" He answers."I owe you one really" She continues.

"No, no you don't Ororo I'm a doctor, and as your friend I did what had to be done" He answers. "Logan and the others should be returning soon so take the time to rest, Kendall should wake for a feeding soon" He continues.

"Beast?" Storm asked.

"Yes" Hank answers putting a hand on her shoulder, He felt her shoulder stiffen with tension. "What is it Storm you seem to have something on your mind, do you want to talk about it?" He asked with sympathy in his Amber eyes.

"Logan" She sighs heavily glancing at Kendall as she slept in Storm's arms and brushed a curl from her forehead something she has gotten used to the 4 hours she'd been born. Storm shakes her head "Do you think…" Her eyes closed tightly as she sighs again. "This wasn't how things was to be Hank, Logan was supposed to be there holding my hand, his face was supposed to be the first one she saw"

"Ororo, you all can still do those things and she's still a newborn plenty of time to bond and get acquainted with Logan she has a hole life time ahead of her with that man" Hank says.

Storm chuckled. "The things you say, Hank" Kendall wriggles slightly. "Looks like she's waking up" Hanks says with a smile on his face as Kendall's lips smacked in her sleep.

"Do you think he knows?"Ororo asks of Logan. "Of course he does" Hank assured her giving her shoulder a tight squeeze. "Are you sure you want to be alone, Ororo?"Hank asked. Storm nods. "I'll be fine" She smiles. "Alright then" Hank says as he leans and kisses her on her cheek in a friendly way. She laughs airily as she caressed his ear. "That tickles Hank, You need to stop" She Laughs enthusiastically. "Thank you for being my friend hank"

"You're welcome"

_**On the black bird heading back home…**_

"The night's sky is a little clearer than usual tonight, there's a change in the atmosphere too" Xavier speaks across from Logan. Logan turned and gave Xavier a questioning look. Charles just smiled. Logan took a pause and sniffed the air himself and he senses the change as well to. He then pulls off his gloves and digs into his pocket and pulls out his gold wedding band and returns it to his finger.

_**Back home…**_

Storm's ring gleamed in the dim light as she walked in her daughter's new room. The room was half done but she looked around with a smile on her face "It can work it will work" She thought to self. They hadn't married long she often have doubts on how long it will last but with finally here it'll work itself out she hoped, but Logan has changed since he became mortal he takes life differently now.

"Well, sweetheart this is your room, this is where you would grown up play and sleep this is your happy place you can always come here to get away from things I'm hoping you'd have lots of first here" Sliver eyes gleaming as she kept focused on Storm's face. Ororo kissed her forehead before holding her close against her chest, Ororo's right hand smoothed down dark wild curls she swayed gracefully to a tone in her head.

Her daughter's small fingers danced on her chest trying to grasp at a long strand of white hair. Storm chuckles "Not for you sweet girl" She says before tucking the loose hair into her Ballerina bun. Kendall yawned in response and squirmed in her mother's arms nudging at Storm's chest. "Yes dear right away" Ororo walked across to a changing table and picked up a pink terry cloth rag and lay across her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweet heart it's coming" She says easing down into a beige rocking chair. "I know I know I'm sorry" She says as the new born squawked in her arms. "You hush now I only two arms" Ororo scold calmly, the little body in her arms relaxed as she unclasp gold decorative clasps over her right shoulder. "So much like your father, I have to tell you off firmly" She says as her dress fell half way.

Slipping out of her bar with care, she brings Kendall closer. "Ah" Ororo flinched as Kendall latches on effortlessly smacking and slurping sounds followed, she drank a lot that day; I often wonder where it all goes. She suckled mightily her tumbleweed cheeks flushed a rosy chestnut her small fists clutched her mother breasts, Ororo strokes dark curls and croons softly.

45 minutes later she was finished and fast asleep, Storm carefully moved the terry cloth over to her right shoulder and lay Kendall across it, Ororo taps Kendall's back gently just waiting to hear that all tell burp. "Yep definitely Logan's Daughter" Storm says rising from the rocking chair she fixes her shoulder straps and buttons the clasps of dress again she wipes the young babies rosy pouting lips. She rests the terry cloth rag on the crib's bar.

Walking across the room again towards a light beige crib she leans resting Kendall gently on to the lavender bedding she caressed Kendall's warm stomach the new born yawned before settling into sleep her chest rose and fell with ease. Fingers and toes wriggled. Storm chuckled. "Such a God sent" Ororo murmured.

"Where's your papa little girl, I feel like I'm about to drop" She says almost breathlessly with her hand on her own forehead , she smiles brushing a dark curl away from Kendall's forehead again she smiles as Kendall's small roman nose flared as if she smelt something.

"Do it I'll always catch ya" Storm gasps spinning quickly the skirt of her orange dress twirl her two hands gripped the crib behind her. "Goddess Logan" She with her hand pressed to her chest she smiles as she catches her breath. "You frightened me, sneaking in the dark as you do" She continued with a creased brow.

* * *

"Sorry about that darling" He says.

"You look…"He hesitates as he looks toward the crib.

"You look beautiful" He finally says with his full attention on Ororo. He stood in silence taking in her appearance her white hair pulled up into a ballerina bun, the dress she wore was orange his favorite color his eyes trailed again before they focused on her "I'm sorry that I wasn't there" He continued. She smiled serenely.

"That's okay, I was in good hands" She pushed the stubborn loose curl behind her ear. He scratched behind his neck nervously "Well…"He starts again she heard his nervousness. "I brought this" He held out a large teddy bear walking towards her out of the dark corner of the room in full uniform. She let out an involuntary gasp and smiled. "Where did you find such a thing at this time?" She laughs taking the over sized teddy bear from him.

"Chuck, when we were comin' home He had a feel something was different and made a short detour, I couldn't really believe either until I took a whiff myself you were not due until months from now, and I wasn't going to get sometin so big either It was Kurt's Idea fuzzy blue Elf couldn't keep his mouth shut" He protested.

He looked away from her blushing, She couldn't tell with his mask on but she knew, We he blushed he goes quite and look away, the Wolverine gets flustered but he hides it well that was only the second time she saw it she couldn't keep herself from laughing holding the heavily creamed coffee colored bear closer to her hiding her smile.

"This is priceless Logan; the big bad wolverine has a soft spot just think if all of New York saw you now" She spoke hiding her smile. "New York, they can wait but from the Hell's Fire club to the brotherhood of mutants I can take em all" He says rising on his toes.

Brining the bear behind her she stepped forward and leaned down and gave him a kiss he happily returned it holding her wrist as he steadied himself. "Right now she's the only thing on my mind" He says settling on his feet again he pointed to the white crib. Storm turned.

* * *

"She's great. She's a healthy happy baby." Her arms fold across her chest. "It's a pity she has Storm and Wolverine as parents" She continues. "What! Don't you say that?" Logan says."We ain't that bad, there are more people shoddier than we are" Logan answered.

"My my Logan what brings this on?" Ororo says. "My mortality"

"What the hell took place while we were gone Storm?"

"I had an unexpected visit from Emma" She answers. Logan growled "I'm fine" Stroking his hair his tension subsiding .He calms down. "Hank knows he's working now to change the schools defenses again" She reassures him. "Alright, Alright" Logan nods. "Where getting to sappy in here"

"Mine if I go take a peek at her"

Ororo Smiled at her husband. "Go ahead Logan you don't have to ask, she is your daughter after all"

She watched him make his towards the crib he's a stocky burly man. You'd think he'd make a lot of noise. But he doesn't. He doesn't make a sound. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But that's what he does. And those hands I've seen them kill many times and those claws that aid him. As she watched him her voice hitched as Logan leaned against the crib, and spoke words that she didn't hear.

I've seen his rage. But here he is leaning over a crib. See, here's the thing people don't get about Logan. He's not just the Wolverine the perfect weapon that Canada and America fight over. He's just simply more than that he's a passionate man, a father, a husband, a mentor, and a friend. When you get right down to it, when you take away the yellow and blue leather he's just a man named James Howlett Logan. A very bold man but a man none the less. She stepped closer once by his side she watches pick up the little girl as if she was broken glass so fragilely, afraid of his strong steel grip.

"Listen, Logan with you being Mortal now. It's brought so many things to the surface. I don't think you Know how much. I doubt the others would notice but since we've been together before all of this I have; your voice is different now it's so raw. Like you're always shivering, but none the less I'm so proud of the man you're becoming Logan" She says with her hand to his cheek her thumb caressed the corner of his lips. Logan nodded and smiled before looking down at his Hours old daughter.

"Hey, Little darlin'" He says before reaching in. Upright again he hold Kendall carefully as if she was like broken glass.

Logan whispers to Kendall taking in her appearance. Then her nose flared again just as Ororo seen it before and her eye opened widely stared at the strange thing that held her. She looked at Logan with a perplexed look and cried. Wailing like the banshee him self.

* * *

"Shh, hey little darlin' I ain't going to hurt ya" Logan says.

" 'Roro" He says a little worriedly, She was right he thought hearing his voice hitch just as Ororo came closer to him he became hesitant to move but watches storm. "It alright" Storm says calmly as her dark hand reached over and caressed the baby's cheek that stops crying. "That's your papa, Sweet heart"

"You're unbelievable" Logan says as the baby quiets and settles into Logan's arms again only to keep Focus on Storm. Smiling Ororo moved from Logan's side and stood behind him again tightly hugging the stuffed bear and just as she thought Kendall followed her gazing wide eyed.

Kendall's nose scrunched up as she looks towards Ororo, the smell of the thing her mother called 'papa' threw her off she didn't know what it was all she knew it wasn't her mama or that fuzzy thing in white, or even that other person in white who spoke like her mama but wasn't. She didn't have any idea who this thing was at all.

"I named her Kendall you know" Ororo continued as she walks towards him. He smiles. "I really like that, I'm surprised that you remembered that" He says. "Kendall Elizabeth Logan is her full name" Storm says.

"Elizabeth?"He questions. But he shrugs with a grunt. "I can get use to it" He continued.

The small baby squirmed in her father's arms before opening her big eyes she stares at him unflinchingly and Logan pulls back his mask to reveal his face to her. The small baby squirmed in her father's arms Sliver eyes gazed into his own framed by thick dark lashes. "Papa" Storm reassuring the new born as she pointed to Logan before caressing her cheek. There she goes again with Papa, what does she mean 'Papa'

"Naw, 'Roro I think I like Daddy better Papa sounds so old" He says. "But Logan you are …"

He growled. She gave an offended gasp. "Rude" She scolded with alight to his arm. Logan snickered. "Babe, what a doll you've done well" Logan runs a finger through soft dark curly hair."Wow" He says breathlessly. "There's so much of it," He thought to himself. "Beautiful" He says aloud. "Isn't she, such a little caused so much"

* * *

"We've done great she's a product of our love though early she is ours and I'm thankful for that Logan I never thought that I would be a mother let alone give birth , but yet I did all that" She spoke willingly watching unwrap the blanket she swaddled in and looked her over. Kendall stiffened and stared unflinchingly as his cold leathered gloves touched her toes.

10 toes all perfect. Then he checked her fingers. She followed his actions then and reaches out and grabs his stocky finger before he can look at her hands she gives her best stare down yet. "Oh, Ya got yer self a good grip there pun'kin" He says pulling his finger away gently wrapping her up once again and held her closer.

"Do you think we're up to this?" Storm asked. "With all that hair I believe that we're going have a heackava time" He chuckles brushing the soft dark hair again.

"Logan, I'm serious here I don't think I'm fit to be a mother I've done things in my pass that I wouldn't be able to tell her" Storm says.

"We've all got are secrets 'darlin, and hell my past ain't a walk in the park either but we got over that" He answers.

"'Ro you were already a mother to so many of the young female X men sees ya as one especially Kitty, now you can just share that bond with Kendall and I know you would make a great mother"

She gave a pleased smile. "You your self would be a good father" She says.

He Hesitates then. The room goes quite as they gazed at each other.

"There's nothing to be afraid about she isn't Daken and she would never be Laura she is your daughter remember that and she is mine's ours you hear me, I'm not saying that she is perfect no child of mine will bear hatred for her father" Her hand gripped his uniform tightly.

He saw it in her eyes she meant every word she spoke "Do you want to put her down?"She asked.

* * *

He kisses Kendall's forehead before lowering her into her crib. Ororo Places a warm hand on his shoulder and turns around. "Have I ever told you that I always loved you, my dear" She says dragging a hand through his hair.

"Many. Many of times," Logan answered before rising on his toes to kiss She leaned forward to make it easier for him but it never fails as his foot arches slightly from the ground.

She chuckles as they part. "What's so funny woman?" He says putting on a manly man façade. "Aha" He yowls as her hand smashes' against his nose face she smiles pushing him away playfully. "No, matter what I do you're almost always on your toes" She giggles. He blushes before looking away "Yer the only woman I'll ever do that fer" He answers. She laughs airily still gripping his uniform.

"But yet you hide it from the others" She smiles coyly. "Keeping things from the others would only make things worse when they find out on their own" She continues. "Remember gambit has some tell tale pictures"

"My business ain't theirs, and I do what I want" He pointed at her.

Before she can get a laugh out he grabs her effortlessly and pulls her down to his level. "See it's a little bit different down here ain't, sky scraper" Storm finally let's out her laugh and rises just slightly and kisses him.

* * *

In the ultimate Universe before the reboot and when Storm fell for Wolverine she had a brief relationship with Beast before he died in that universe.

Kendall has super sense so when she flared her nose for the first she actually sensed when Wolverine slipped into the room without storm's notice.

Wolverine favorite's color being Orange is just my head canon lol

Wolvie is stocky and Storm is a 5'11 model that she is so Logan on his toes happens

often.

In a comic I read not some time long ago ,Gambit has a photo he took of Logan playing with his cat he often uses as black mail and likes to remind Logan that he has it when Logan isn't being Sociable.

Well I hope you had fun reading this as I did writing it see you soon

The end for now...


End file.
